Stranded
by Flower princess11
Summary: Star Strong is one of the most popular kids at school and Danny Fenton is the least popular. They can't stand each other but when a disastrous field trip leaves the two of the stuck on a deserted island and Danny without his powers, the two will have to learn to work together if they want any chance for survival.
1. All Aboard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 1: All Aboard!  
**_

"Now this is what I call a field trip...A free boat ride off the coast in order to see whales..."Tucker said in excitement as he admired the see.

"Geez Tuck, I never seen you excited about anything that didn't have internet access...'Danny commented...

"Hey, I'm hyped about anything that gets us away from gym class for the day...'Tucker joked, getting Danny to laugh.

"You and me, both man...'Danny laughed while Sam took a deep breath of the ocean air.

"Now this is where our folks tax dollars is being well spent...The bright sun shining, the smell of the ocean and the nature's biggest masterpiece so close, and so many beautiful sea creatures so close too...'Sam said in excitement as she admired the sea as she saw a nearby dolphin swim by.

"And the best part, it's Friday and after we see the majestic whales, it's back home for two days of rest and relaxation...not a bad way to have a Friday...'Danny said with a smirk as he tried to pull out his cell phone to take a picture of the sea, only to drop it.

'One second...'Danny said as he bent down to pick up his phone, only to see a pair of white shoes in front of him, he looked up to see both Star and Paulina, literally looking down on him.

"Lost something?Like your coolness...'Paulina asked with a smug look.

"Paulina, he's have to have _**BEEN**_ cool first in order to lose it..."Star said in a mean voice, before both girls shared a high five and equal wicked looks.

Danny openly glared at them, not liking being insulted like this, especially since he didn't even do anything to provoke them.

"Did you two really just walk all the way over here just to insult me..." Danny asked with an annoyed look on his face as he picked up his cell phone from the ground.

"Please, get over yourself, Paulina and me wanted to see a nice view of the sea, and it was marred by your uncoolness, Freak..." Star said in a mean voice, making Danny glare at her over that remark.

" Oh, nice burn...'Paulina said in an approving tone of voice.

" Don't you two have to exfoliate something or whatever..."Danny said sarcastically, wanting them to leave him alone, especially Star with her _"freak"_ comments.

"Oh, for once, he's right..Come on Star, it's almost noon and we need another coating in order to protect our totally flawless but totally delicate skin..."Paulina said as she walked away with her nose held high in the air.

"Later, freak...'Star said snobbishly before she and Paulina rejoined their friends.

Danny glared at her remark before he turned to his friends.

"Just what's with that girl? Why is she so hostile against me?..."Danny asked out loud.

"Which one, Star or Paulina?..." Tucker asked.

"Both...but especially Star, I don't get why she always has to go with the freak label..." Danny said with his arms crossed, not wanting to admit how much that label struck a nerve with him.

"Ignore her Danny, Star is just unpleasant to those she sees as beneath her, it's like that time I went out with her, I was just her servant...'Tucker said with a frown, not liking those memories

"Tucker's right, don't overthink it, she's just the typical satellite to the popular girl, her only function is to follow fashion trends and be a snob to everyone who's not an A-Lister..."Sam said.

Danny realized they had a point and sighed...He knows they are right, Star just doesn't like him because he's unpopular, and she's just a shallow girl like the rest of the A-Listers, who all seem to think that making fun of someone somehow makes you a superior person. He wasn't going to give it another thought, she's not worth it.

Suddenly Danny heard Mr. Lancer getting everybody's attention for some big announcement.

"Now students, for this trip, I shall be assigning you all a partner in order to take pictures of the whales and and later we will be stopping at Specter Island in order to take pictures of the local plant life...this Monday I expect a full report on it all..."Mr. Lancer said, causing his students to groan in dismay. ** _  
_**

"Homework? This is suppose to be a field trip?...'Dash complained loudly.

"A _**SCHOOL**_ field trip, which means we are going to do _**SCHOOL**_ work..."Mr. Lancer said in a serious tone while his students groaned once again...

'Alright...Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez...'"Mr. Lancer started.

"Whatever...'Paulina scoffed.

"Kwan Li and Dale Miller..."Mr. Lancer said.

The two jocks then high fived, pleased to be paired with someone of their own social status and not one of the geeks...

"Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson..."Mr. Lancer said.

Tucker, Sam and Danny all blinked at that pairing.

 _"Wait? If Tuck and Sam are going to work together, who am I going to get?._..'Danny wondered out loud.

There were about 2 dozen kids on board and his best friends were just paired together, and Valerie couldn't come to the trip since she couldn't afford it, so he wondered who Lancer has planned for him...

"Daniel Fenton and Star Strong...'Mr. Lancer said.

'What?...'Danny and Star both shouted in sync.

The dark haired boy and the blonde cheerleader both looked at each other and Star looked appalled.

"Mr. Lancer, can't I trade partners?...'Star asked.

"No trading Ms. Strong...'Mr Lancer said before he went to assign Mikey and Nathan together.

Once the groups went their separate ways, Danny and Star were left and Star was sending him a disapproving look, one Danny wasn't afraid to send back.

"Listen here...I don't like you and you don't like me...'Star said in a snotty voice.

"Good, glad we got that established...'Danny said sarcastically, sick of her rudeness.

"Look, let's just take some stupid pictures and get it over with, the sooner we are done here, the sooner we can go back to our assigned peers...'Star said in a bossy tone before walking away.

Danny however, didn't like the way she had talked down on him like that. Sam and Tucker saw this and went to sympathize with him.

"Harsh man...'Tucker said with sympathy.

"Stuck with little miss blonde, big mouth..."Sam commented.

"Guys, is it possible if we can beg Lancer to accept a three man group?...'Danny asked, though he knew the answer would be a no.

"Sorry Danny but we know the answer to that one...'Sam said with a sigh.

Mr. Lancer is just not a flexible educator on stuff like this...or in general really...

"Look on the bright side man..." Tucker started.

"What bright side?...'Danny asked sarcastically.

"It's just for today and thanks to email and internet, you won't have to deal with Star directly once the day is over..."Tucker said, trying to be optimistic.

"Is it still too late to jump overboard?...'Danny said sardonically.

"Get a move on students, the whales should be breaching in a few moments and later we will be docking at Specter Island...so hurry up..." Mr. Lancer nagged them.

Sam and Tucker both sighed and went to go get their camera's ready. All the while Danny wondered why he had to get stuck with the third meanest A-Lister in their class, losing out only to Dash and Paulina in snobbery.

'This is going to be a _**LONG**_ field trip...isn't it?...'Danny said sardonically.

 _ **"MOVE IT, FENTON!.**_..'Star shouted from far away, making Danny cringe at the volume of her shrill voice.

"I'm coming...'Danny grumbled as he went to get this whole thing over with.

However, he was unaware that some clouds were beginning to gather, and winds were beginning to pick up too...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded  
_

 ** _Specter Island  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of _"Stranded"._

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Specter Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 2: Specter Island**_

Star was not having a good week. Not at all. If anything, it was down right. ..cruddy.

First she and Kwan had a fight last Monday, which resulted in one of their bi-monthly "breaks", which left her with no dates for the rest of this week, which totally blows. Then on Tuesday a huge ghost attacked the mall and it totally wrecked her favorite store Abyss, and she couldn't buy the new designer, turquoise blouse she had her eye on since the supplies got blown to bits by the fight between that ghost and Danny Phantom , but Paulina being Paulina, she managed to get one since she had hers special ordered before the attack.

It was _soooo_ not fair!

After that it was a pop quiz in Lancer English class, Ms. Teslaff assigning everyone extra laps this week, cheer practice had to be cancelled because of another ghost attacking the school and worst of all is that her dad had to leave yesterday to handle a huge case in New York and won't be back for a week or more, leaving her home alone, though it's nothing new really, it has happened before.

Now she is stuck with one of her least favorite people to do an assignment for one of her least favorite classes. So yeah, she's not having a good week but that doesn't mean she can't make it work, especially with her popular friends around.

"Hey guys.." Star sighed as she went to greet her fellow A-listers.

"Tough luck getting stuck with Fentonosky, the sea king of the sea dweebs..." Dash said, using another " _creative"_ insult for his favorite target.

"You're telling me...of all the people, I had to get stuck with the class weirdo..."Star said with her arms crossed.

"At least you can boss him around to do the work you don't want to do, that's what we always do when we get paired with geeks..."Paulina reminded.

"It's the only thing that they are good for..." Dash said with his arms crossed, upset that it has to be either him or Paulina on this assignment.

She's hot but when it comes to school, she's not his first choice for a partner...though he could always forced Mikey later to do any work they are missing later...which they will, without a doubt.

"I know guys but I still don't like it..." Star said to them.

"Remember that as soon as this smelly voyage is over with, it's off to Kwan house for a party, his parents are out tonight and they just added a new hot tub, and I got a new swim suit ready for it, did you remember to buy a new one?..." Paulina asked her fellow cheerleader.

Star tried not to make a face at that. Paulina knows that she and Kwan are on a break and she's not really in the mood to see him outside of school, but she knew that if Paulina was expecting someone at a party, they had to go...regardless if an ex will be there too.

That's just how it is...

"Yeah, I bought one, the white bikini we saw at Abyss yesterday..."Star answered and Paulina smiled in approval.

"Great, I told you that it would look best on you..." Paulina said with her popular girl smile.

"Take your places students, whales will be arriving soon, and you need those photos. .." Mr. Lancer walked by to remind them.

Dash and a Paulina both sighed and left to get this over with and Star knew she had to do the same, she is NOT going to get a bad grade today.

" _ **Move it, Fenton!..."**_ Star called to her lame partner in order to get this over with.

Because the sooner they start, the sooner it's over with and she can get back to her social life as a popular A-lister...and go to a party she doesn't even want to go to, as well...

* * *

 _Later_

Over half an hour has passed since the groups were assigned and now each group were at the railings with cameras, in order to take pictures of the whales when the finally come up to breach. And it has been over half an hour since Star started bossing Danny around.

"Keep the camera steady, don't drop it..." Star said from behind him, since she forced him to be the one to take the pictures.

"I know how to take a simple picture, Star..." Danny shot back as he kept the camera steady..."Also, didn't Lancer say we both have to take pictures. .." He pointed out.

"No he didn't, he said that each group needed to have the pictures taken, he never said that we both had to take pictures, so long as we get them..." Star pointed out.

"So what are you going to do, just stand there and do nothing?..." Danny asked rhetorically.

Star merely ignored him and started filling her nails, making Danny very irritated, before he sighed as just adjusted the camera once more.

" _The sooner those pictures are taken, the sooner I can get away from her. .."_ Danny muttered.

"What was that?..." Star demanded, having heard his mumbling.

"Nothing. .." Danny said as he tried to keep a cool head and wait for the whales to show up.

Suddenly they both heard some commotion from their fellow students.

"Look! LOOK! I see them..." Mikey shouted as he saw some whales finally coming to view.

"Cameras ready everyone..." Mr. Lancer ordered as he pulled out his own.

"What are you waiting for?take the picture!..." Star ordered.

Danny just diligently took as many pictures as he could of the large, majestic sea mammal, that even far away still looked amazing.

"Wow..." Danny said as he admired the sea creature as he took more pictures.

"Did you get them?..." Star demanded to know.

"Yeah, I got them, about a dozen..." Danny said as he showed her the camera.

Star took it and began to see the whale pictures with a critical eye, before losing it.

"I guess that they will do. .." Star said in a snotty voice, making Danny frown.

Before he could retort to that, Mr. Lancer got everyone's attention once again...

"Alright students, remember that in about 20 minutes we will be arriving at Specter Island in order to take pictures of the native flora...so be prepared to find your assigned flora..." Mr. Lancer shouted to his students.

Danny then saw Star beginning to text something on her cell phone and he knew now it was pointless to talk to her. He then decided to look out to the water and he could see from a far distance, their destination. ..

Specter Island...

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

 _At Specter Island_

Specter Island is a large, uninhabited island not far from the coast, that only ever gets visited by people wanting to study it's unique plant life, such as right now but no one lives here, due to the many stories it holds...

Once the students got off board, they soon looked at their surrounding and started swapping tall tales about this place...

"I heard this place is called Specter Island because it's suppose to have a monster living in the forest that snatches anyone foolish enough to come here..." Dash said in an almost scared voice.

"I heard that there is also a cursed cave near here that traps anyone inside it..." Kwan said in the same kind of voice to a captivated island which excluded the members of Team Phantom.

Danny was getting annoyed by what he saw as juvenile ghost stories but Mr. Lancer was the one to break it all up...

"You are both, this uninhabited island is called Specter Island because it was discovered in 1890 by the Explorer Timothy D. Specter during one of his voyages..." Mr. Lancer said, boring his students with the facts. .

"Now students, you will all be searching this island to look for the plant I will be assigning you, you will both collect a sample and take a photograph of the specimen and then bring it back with us...remember, your grade depends on both the plant and the pictures. .." Mr. Lancer said in an strict way as he gave the students their assigned flora.

Tucker and Sam got assigned a plant called acer rubrum or red maple as it's more commonly known, while Danny and Star were told to look for some flower called Blue Eye grass...

"Okay, since I took the whale pictures, I think it's fair if you. .." Danny stopped once he saw that Star had flat out walked away and saw now talking to her fellow A Listers and she left the camera behind and Danny was smart enough to know that it was on purpose...

"I can't believe this..." Danny grumbled under his breath before he sighed and went to look for that flower by himself since he knew Star wasn't going to even bother helping at all.

Whatever, he doesn't need her and he's not going to get an F today because of her laziness. So the angry boy started searching the area for the missing flower and soon found it near some puddles by the creek...

"There you are..." Danny said as he pulled out the camera and started taking the pictures of the blue eyed grass...

It really is a nice looking flower, it's about 12 inches tall, blueish purple with a bright yellow center and it was almost star shaped.

"Star..." Danny muttered as he thought about his not so helpful partner.

Why did he had to get assigned a partner that is so rude and mean to him and who so far, hasn't done even the slightest bit of work?

Just another sign of how life works for him, he supposed...He just decided to take more pictures and collect his plant sample, since he knows that regardless of what he says, Star isn't going to listen to him.

* * *

 _With Star_

Star had stepped away to talk with Paulina and Dash, mostly because they called her over to start gossiping about the plans for Kwan party tonight...

"So remember, the party is suppose to be at 8 and as per rule of fashionably late, we are expect to arrive no sooner than 8:45..." Paulina said, going over the popularity rules once again.

"I know Paulina..." Star said.

She really wasn't in the mood to go to this party, especially so late but this is an A-Lister party and her presence is mandatory, the only thing that can excuse he is either a medical emergency or being captured by a ghost and she can't fake either of those s to save her life...

In other words, she was stuck here...

"I can't wait, I have been dying to show off my six pack and Kwan's pool is the best setting..." Dash said as he flexed some of his muscles to the girls..

"Speaking of Kwan, get this...I heard from Ashley, who heard from Brittany, who was told by Mia, who heard from Rebecca that she overheard Kwan says that he's thinking about apologizing and asking you to come back to him..." Paulina whispered, as if giving a juicy secret.

Star blinked, usually it takes about two weeks for her and Kwan to get back together, and it's only been one week so far...

"Are you serious?..." Star asked, not out of eagerness but curiosity.

"Like, totally...you know that Rebecca always gets the juiciest dirt..." Paulina said.

Star looked at Dash who looked disinterested in the whole thing...

"Don't ask me, guys don't talk about relationships, just sports..." Dash said, causing both girls to roll their eyes at his uselessness. ..

"Either way, it looks like the break will be ending early...and someone is off the market again..." Paulina said with a smile.

"I'm not sure..." Star said under her breath.

"What was that?..." Paulina asked, causing Stat to flinch...

"What I mean is...if Kwan wants me back, he's gonna have to work for it...if not some girl at his beck and call, if he wants me, he's got to prove it..." Star said, trying to sound as proud as possible and Paulina nodded in approval.

"That is so right, girls like us...if a guy wants us, he has to earn us back..." Paulina said in a proud way.

Star didn't tell her that the reason she's not excited is because, she's not sure she even wants Kwan back, sure she likes him and he's one of the most bearable of the jocks to date with but lately, she doesn't know, she just knows she's not ready or in the mood yet to go onn again with him...

"Uh guys, just out of curiosity...who's taking pictures of your plant?..." Star asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I already " _persuaded"_ Mikey and Nathan to find the dens-densta-...desta-whatever-its-name. .."Dash answered as if it was obvious...

"Either way, our project is getting done..." Paulina said carelessly.

"Speaking of which, I think I got to go back to Fenton..." Star said, only to get a weird look from Paulina and Dash..."Hey, he's not as brainy as Nathan or Mikey, so I got to make sure he doesn't mess up my grade by finding the wrong plant..."She said and her friends seemed to understand.

She however wouldn't tell them that she would be the one planning on taking the picture, since its just photo and it is kind of her turn since Fenton took the whale pictures, but she's not telling since regardless how easy an assignment is, A-listers don't do work if they can make someone else do it.

It's one of the rules of the clique...

"Really stinks you had to get the least useful loser out of the class..." Paulina said as she examined her nails.

Star said nothing and went back to find her project partner, only to see that he was gone and the their camera was gone too.

"Now where did that dweeb go?..."Star said in annoyance as she soon tried to search for her wayward project partner.

All the while, she wondered why she had to get stuck with him...

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

Danny had finally got out of the woods and came back to the shore he saw his friends and classmates all talking about the plants they collected and everything. And he still didn't see Star either...Before he could call, he suddenly found himself tripping forward and landing on some slippery rocks...

"Ouch..." Danny hissed but he was at least grateful that the camera didn't get busted.

"Oops, sorry about that Fenton..." Nathan said as he helped him up.

Danny got up and noticed that all of these rocks had a strange, almost glowing green substance on it...and his hands were on it too.

"I'm alright...what is this?..."Danny asked as tried to wipe his hands, though some of the weird looking Algae was still on his hands.

"Well after, we did our assignment, me and Nathan found these fascinating Algae in the shallow end of the water and they looked positively fascinating,we just had to collect them them..."Mikey said.

"We are gonna take them back with us to examine the microbes on them. .." Nathan said as if that was exciting.

Danny didn't comment on any of that super geekiness , he just go up and got a closer look to that weird looking Algae, and for some reason, he suddenly felt a weird tingling on his hands and felt a little dizzy,which was noticed by the two geeky boys.

"Are you okay Danny?..." Mikey asked in corn.

"I...I think..." Danny said but the strange tingling in his hands would, don't stop, Danny got a closer look to the Algae stains on his hands and then the weird rocks and he suddenly got an idea and he didn't like it...

"Uh, Mikey, Nathan..." Danny started.

"Yeah?..." The two geeks said in union.

"Where did you guys say you found this stuff? ..." Danny asked, hoping that he is wrong.

"In the shallow end of the water. .." Mikey answered.

"And was this stuff by the coral, and did it have a strange luminescent tint before you picked it up?..." Danny asked in an almost worried voice.

"Yeah, why?..." Nathan asked.

"No...no reason..." Danny said before he ran to Sam and Tucker who had witness Danny's fall from a distance and had been on their way to help.

"What's wrong, Danny? You look like you just saw a field of blood blossoms..." Sam asked.

"Because I might as well have..." Danny whispered to them, getting their attention..."That luminescent moss that Nathan and Mikey found is called Spectral Algae..." He said in an alarmed voice.

"Spectral what?..." Tucker asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Spectral Algae, it's a type of aquatic plant that has some kind of natural effect on ghosts...my parents have studied it...they say that if a ghost comes in contact with it, it neutralizes it's power..." Danny said, causing his friends to look alarmed.

"Are you saying that it did something to your powers?..." Tucker whispered back at him.

"This what I gotta check, come on..." Danny said as he and his friends hid behind a thick tree, away from any unwanted eyes.

Danny tried to change forms but soon lost control and reverted back to his human form...

"Oh man, I was afraid of this...I can't access my powers because I got in contact with that stuff..." Danny said in a distress voice.

"Calm down Danny, did your parents say anything else that could be helpful?..." Sam asked, wanting to be sure that he is okay.

"The good news is that this stuff is suppose to be temporary..." Danny said.

"And the bad news?..." Tucker asked in a pessimistic voice, since there is always bad news...

"I don't know how long temporary is...it could be hours or even days..." Danny said with a sigh...

"Don't worry man, as soon as we get you home, we'll runs some tests and see if we can find some kind of antidote..." Tucker said.

"I hope, all I know is that I have to be as far away from that stuff as possible..." Danny said.

"Then I suggest not going swimming, there is a ton of that stuff all over the shore..." Sam said as she pointed to the water, which had the faint luminescent sea plant that could cause Danny so much harm...

"As long as there is no more contact, I won't have it worse..." Danny said, though he had a worried feeling that he might have jinx himself...

Before he could do or say anything, he felt someone yanking him and turning him around and Danny was soon face to face with an irritated looking Star Strong...

"Where have you been?!..." Star asked with her hands on her hips.

"Doing the assignment, what else?..." Danny said sarcastically as he gestured to the camera.

"Where have you been?..." He shot back.

"Looking for you, loser...We are suppose to do this thing together and I need to make sure you didn't mess up my grade by getting the wrong plant..." Star said.

"That didn't look like it when you ignored me to chat with your buddies, either way I got the picture and the sample and it's not wrong..." Danny said as he presented the evidence of the hard work he did..alone...

"I had to talk to Dash and Paulina over an important matter..." Star said in her defense.

"And I have to NOT fail science, which is an important matter to me..." Danny said in his defense.

Star looked at the plant and then him, but she still didn't lose that irritated look on her superficially pretty face.

"You're just lucky you got the right plant..." Star said in a warning voice...

"Excuse me?..." Danny asked in an incredulous voice as Star carelessly turned her back on him.

Before he could openly complain, Lancer got everyone's attention again...

"Come now students, it's best to be on our way, I just got word that a storm is coming later today, so we best head back to the mainland before then..." Lancer said before he ordered all of his students to head back on the boat.

Star and Danny continued to glare at each other, before she gave a haughty _"hmpt_ " and marched back to the boat. Danny rolled his eyes but followed, eager to get off this lousy island and head back to the lab so he could cure himself the effects of Spectral Algae before something bad happens.

And with his luck, something bad is _bound_ to happen real soon...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 ** _The Storm_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** So far, it's getting worse, but hey, the story is just starting...

 **CMR Rosa** : In " _Flirting with Disaster"_ , she called Danny a freak to his face, so I am just following cannon. Anyway, as I said, it's only just beginning...

 **Iimdanielle:** How's this? And we got a little bit of Star's point of view too.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 3: The Storm**_

All of the students had boarded on the ship and were now socializing with their group mates, with the exception of Danny and Star, whom had immediately went to socialize with their respective group of friends, now that the worst of their assignment was over...

One that Danny had to do all by himself.

"How are you feeling man, are you still...you know?...'Tucker asked carefully to his best friend.

Danny looked both ways and was glad that once again, no one was paying attention to them. So he tried to at the very least turn his right hand invisible, but couldn't do so, since the spectral algae was still in effect.

"No good.." Danny said with a sigh... "Of all things, it had to be spectral algae...'He said as he shook his head.

"Calm down man...'Tucker said.

"How can I calm down?...Guys, this is really bad, anything could happen and I won't be able to use my powers...'Danny said, with his inner most sense of danger about to flare up.

"Relax Danny, we got you and don't worry, we always carry some extra thermoses and wrist rays in case something goes wrong..."Sam said as she revealed said items in her backpack.

"All we have to do is go straight to your house as soon as we dock and I'll try and search for anything that can undo the effects of the algae...'Tucker said, as he pulled out his trusty PDA, though he was without internet access due to being out at sea.

"Besides, you managed to survive an entire afternoon being yelled at by the blonde banshee, I think that's the worst of it...'Sam said, referring to Star and how loud and bossy she has been all day.

"Tell me about it..."Danny said, still sore over how Star acted during the assignment.

"How long until we get back to port?..."He asked, wanting to get back home before Murphy's law starts kicking in...

"We should be reaching back in about an hour...so just chill and be patient, man...what's the worst that could happen...'Tucker said.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Suddenly they heard a crack of lightning and looked to see the clouds looking dark and threatening to rain. Sam and Danny both glared at Tucker for his big mouth.

"You had to say that, didn't you...'Danny said in annoyance as he saw that it was about to rain...

* * *

 _With Star_

Star sighed as her desire to return to shore sudden lessened. Paulina was dropping her hints to go and talk to Kwan before the party, just so they can both already go together, all made up and everything. ..

"I told you Paulina, if Kwan wants me back...he's gonna ha e to prove himself to me..." Star said, trying to hope that she sounded good to her picky friend.

"So, the party is at 8 tonight and it's plenty of time for Kwan to fix things. .." Paulina said in a confident tone...

"How do you figure that?..." Star asked, confused, wondering what Paulina had in mind...

"Duh! The party is at 8, which would leave him at least 5 hours to redeem himself...speaking of which, what do you have in mind? Jewelry at Antonio or shoes at Abyss? ..." Paulina questioned. .." You could take the chance to get an even cuter outfit for the party tonight. ..." She continued. ..

Star blinked at that and then she realized that Paulina might have misunderstood what she meant by work for her back...To Paulina, forgiveness is only a credit card swipe away and she believes the same goes for Star too.

Star could say anything about it, she suddenly heard some thunder and lightning..

 _ **CRACK!**_

Star looked up to the stormy skies, she saw lighting, rain and thunder and she knew that this lame school trip took an unpleasant turn.

"It's raining..." Nathan said, pointing out the obvious.

"When is the weather man ever right?..." Another student complained loudly.

"Rain?! It's going to totally ruin my totally expensive blowout!..." Paulina complained loudly as she pulled out her umbrella in order to save her hair from being soaked...

Star cursed that she forgot to bring her own umbrella and immediately used her backpack as some sort of shield to protect her hair...

"Do you have an extra umbrella Paulina?..." Star asked.

"Sorry Star but no, just one for my beautiful but delicate head..." Paulina said in a dramatic voice, unaware that Star sighed in defeat.

She knew it would be pointless to ask Paulina to share hers, since she never shared anything when her own beauty is at stake. ..before she could say anything at all, Mr. Lancer tried to get their attention to calm them down...

"Remain calm students, I am sure that our captain,Angus will know what to do..." Mr. Lancer said to the captain who is still at the wheel, but could hear the portly educator.

"I fear that this storm will not be a mere shower and we are still too far from the mainland...everybody get inside the cabin and don't touch anything metallic, we best be safe than sorry until further notice, since I have a sense that there is more..." Captain Angus ordered.

All the students entered the cabin, which unfortunately wasn't very big, especially with 20 plus students and a teacher all being crammed in there...and Star squirmed a bit in the tight situation. She thankfully wasn't claustrophobic but that didn't mean she is a fan of tight spaces...

"Man, this stinks..." Dash said in annoyance of having too many people in his personal space.

"Mr. Lancer, couldn't you have rented a bigger boat if so many of us were going to be in a situation like this..." Paulina complained loudly, since there were just a bunch of teens in a small room and the rocking of the boat wasn't helping anyone's mood...

"For your information, this vessel was not of my choice, the school budget just didn't have enough to rent a larger boat with a larger cabin..." Mr. Lancer shouted in his defense.

However the winds started to pick uo and rain started falling faster and the waves were getting even wilder, making the students panic due to the sea storm they are currently in...

"Oh my gosh!..." A scared student shouted..

"We're going to sink!..." Another screamed while everyone else started panicking...

"Remain calm. ..remain calm..." Mr. Lancer said, trying to regain control of his panicking group...

Though he didn't notice that only three students were screaming to whimpering, though they weren't exactly happy campers either...

"Hang on guys..." Danny warned as he tried to,hold onto something while the boat continued to be jerk around by the big waves...he was so preoccupied worrying over his and his friends survival, he didn't notice that a blonde, girl was behind him, worrying over her own safety.

"Stay calm...stay calm. .."Star whispered to herself as she tried to not freak out over each time a wave hits the ship...

"Brace yourselves children! The sea is one angry mistress today..." Captain Angus shouted as he tried to regain control, despite the choppy water and rising waves.

However, the winds have picked up a lot and suddenly the door flew open, bringing in the winds and rains inside the cabin of the ship...

 _ **"WHO' DIDN'T LOCK**_ **_THE DOOR?!..."_** Lancer shouted in horror, however another wave jerk the boat and Angus tried to control it, causing it to move down a bit...and the force of gravity made about 4 students who were near the door to fall back to the deck, Star included. ..

 _ **"AH!..."**_ Star shouted as she suddenly found herself sliding on the slippery, dangerous deck and hit the railing.

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh..." Star said in a freaked out voice as she tried to get herself up and get back to the cabin but the rain and winds almost literally held her back, while the other students clung to whether as the wild storm continued to hit...

"I just...I just got to..." Star tried to let go of the railing and run back inside but luck was not at her side, as another wave hit the ship, causing it to shake once more...

" _ **AH**_!...'Star screamed in horror at the rocking of the boat and the thick rain falling on her and she suddenly found herself losing her balance at the jerk of another large wave...

She found herself falling off the railing only to stop falling as she felt someone's hand grabbed her, trying to pull her back up. She looked up to see that it's Danny Fenton, trying to pull her back up to the boat.

"Fenton?...'Star whispered in shock.

"I got you...'Danny said as he tried to yank her back up to the boat...

When the door had flown open, he had been one of the few that slid out, he had tried to get back to the cabin but he had seen Star about to fall overboard and he found himself rushing to her aid...it didn't matter how rude and bossy she is or the fact that he is still without his powers for the time, even being, he is still suppose to be thr good guy and he is not going to let her drown...

Unfortunately, before he could successfully do so, another wave hit the ship, causing a strong jerk that made Danny lose his balance as well, and now the two were beginning to fall to the water together.

 ** _"AHHH!._**.."Danny and Star both shouted even as they landed inside the stormy sea water.

 **"MAN OVERBOARD!**..."Mr. Lancer shouted but the waves kept jerking the boat, even as he tried to throw a life preserve at the two teenagers, but the raining just got worse, as well as the waves.

"What are we going to do?!...'Star shouted in a scared tone, while Danny tried to remain calm and grabbed her.

"Come on...'Danny said as he made it to the life preserve and placed it on himself and he still had a grip on Star.

"Hang on, Star...'Danny shouted, cursing the fact that he no longer had his powers now and that he and Star are in danger.

Regardless, he is going to get out of this with her, alive!

Star, for the first time ever, didn't care that he was unpopular and now is clinging to him and the life preserve as the waves got wilder and the rain fell even harder.

 _ **"AH**_!...'Star screamed as another big wave came, and got them, and only the life preserve they were both clinging to was keeping them above water...for the time being...

After what felt like forever, the rain started to let up and the waves calmed a bit...and the students finally got out of their hiding places, both unable to believe what just happened.

"Man, that was even _worse_ than the Whirlpool generator at Floody waters..."Tucker commended.

" _ **DANNY!**_..."Sam shouted as she ran to the railing to see where he was.

 _ **"STAR**_!...'Paulina and the other A-Listers shouted, as they went to see as well.

However, to everyone's immense horrors, they couldn't see them anywhere...

"Where are they?..."Sam shouted, frantically trying to find any sign of her missing friend.

"The storm must have drifted them out to sea..."Dash said in a scared voice and no one corrected him...since it looks like it.

"Oh dear...'Mr. Lancer said in worry as he looked out to the sea and saw no sign of either of his missing students.

"This is not good...'Tucker said to Sam who looked out to the sea in worry...

'We will have to turn this ship around and search for them...'Mr. Lancer said in a serious tone of voice.

'Um, Mr. L...Exactly where are we now?..." Dash asked.

"Captain?...' Mr. Lancer called Captain Angus, who was busy looking at his map.

"Oh dear...I'm afraid that sudden storm put us off course, but don't worry, we will find those two and our way back to the mainland..."Captain Angus said as he tried to look at the map, but the students looked worried.

"Are we gonna die out here?...'Mikey asked in a scared voice, freaking out the rest of the students.

"No we WILL _**NOT!..."**_ Mr. Lancer shouted... "Now everybody remain calm...I am going to try and get the Coast Guard to arrive and we are all going to search for our missing students...'Mr. Lancer said as he went to get to the radio to call for help.

All the while Sam and Tucker were looking out at the water and Tucker could see the forlorn look on the goth girl's face and he knew what is on her mind...

"Don't worry Sam, Danny is a strong guy, with or without his powers...if anyone can make it, it's him...'Tucker said, trying to sound hopeful.

"I hope so Tuck...I can't believe this is happening..."Sam said as she continued to look at the water while Lancer tried to get communication...

There had been a major storm and now Danny and Star were now lost at sea, they had no idea where they are now and the two only had a life preserve on them as their only key for survival...

 _"No! Tucker is right, if anyone can make it, it's Danny...he **has** to.._."Sam thought as she continued to look at the water, hoping that somehow, her friend will be found soon, alive and well...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 ** _Stranded_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **CMR Rosa:** I guess this might be a little karma, right?

 **Iimdanielle :** Thanks, glad you like it...

 **Kaylinandreaxxo:** Thanks for helping the the grammar errors,also I have no plans for a beta, but thanks for the constructive criticism...

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Pardon?

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Stranded!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 4: Stranded**_

Danny began stirring awake, feeling his body soaked, his head aching and he soon found himself coughing up water. He groaned as he tried to get up and make sense of what just happened.

"Ugh...What happened?...'He groaned as finally managed to stand up.

Suddenly he checked his surroundings and soon saw that he wasn't in Amity Park or on the boat, but on a beach and soon his memories came back. They were on a field trip cruise to some island, there was a storm, he fell over board but not before trying to help-

"Star?...'Danny muttered as he looked around.

His eyes widen when he saw, about 5 feet away from him, the unconscious form of his blonde project partner, who is soaked to the bone!

"Oh my gosh!...'He yelped as he ran over to make sure that she was okay.

He examined her and saw that she didn't look injured, just a little bruised, soggy and not moving. But she is still not moving, he was about to check her pulse and see if whether or not she would need resuscitation, but before he did so, she started moving and coughing up a lot of water.

"Are you alright?..."Danny asked the blonde girl, happy that she at the very least is still alive.

"What happened? Where am I?..." Star asked after she got all of the water out of her body, though she is still in a bit of a daze from the trauma.

"I'm not sure...some island...'Danny said as he got up to look around.

To his horror and dismay, he saw the shore that was filled with _Spectral Algae,_ the thing that rendered his powers to be absolutely useless!

"Oh man! We're back on Specter Island, I don't believe it!...'Danny shouted, getting the attention of the blonde girl, who finally got out of her daze.

'Specter Island...What? how long were we out?...'Star asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know, I got up just a few moments ago...'Danny said but saw Star looking...well... _fidgety_ to say the least.

"Oh man, what time is it?..."Star asked as she got up, but flinched when she saw what the ocean water done to her hands, leaving them all wrinkly and pruny like.

"I don't know...the sky is still pretty cloudy from the storm..'Danny said, though he wondered what's up with her.

"Star?...'He asked in a concern voice.

"Oh man, of all the bad luck...I just hope they manage to find us before 8, since I doubt even Paulina will take this excuse to not go to her and Kwan's party..."Star lamented, feeling worried over what she fears her friends will say if she is absent.

Danny blinked when he heard that and looked at her in confusion. Didn't she understand the implications of this situation? He doubted it and Danny knew he had to spell things out for her...

"Party? Star, I don't think you understand...'Danny started but she wasn't listening.

"Look at these clothes, the salt water is already ruining the colors..."She bemoaned.

"Star, listen...'Danny started, only for Star to suddenly scream.

 _ **"OH MY GOSH!**_...'She shouted.

 _ **"WHAT?!..**_.'Danny flinched, wondering what is wrong with her.

"My ballet lessons?...'Star shouted in dismay.

With Paulina's party plans, she forgot that she still had to take her lessons, if not, her father would be very upset with her. He pays good money for her lessons and even if he's not in town, he expects her to take them seriously!

"Fenton, if I'm not back by 4:30, my dad is going to be _so_ mad..."Star said, actually sounding nervous.

 _ **"STAR?!**_ Listen to me! Look, we are on a deserted island,miles away from the coast...there was a huge storm and as far as are friends are concern, we're probably floating anywhere in the middle of the ocean...it could take hours...maybe days before they come here to look for us...'Danny pointed out.

'And that's _if_ they made it too...'Danny said in a solemn voice.

He didn't like thinking morbid thoughts but he had to be realistic here...there was a huge storm and the boat they had been on was a rickety old thing...there's every possibility hat either their friends and classmates might have gone overboard to. Star was silent when she heard this and felt a cold chill down her spine when she registered it.

Before she could say anything, both she and Danny heard what to be a growl echoing from a distance and they both flinched at the sound of it, and realizing that there might be more on this island than just funny looking plant life. Both she and Danny shared a very nervous, worried look, both over the chances of their survival and the survival of their friends, wherever they are...

* * *

 _At the ship_

Over an hour has passed since Mr. Lancer and Captain Angus tried to contact the Coast Guard with his radio but still no response.

"Anything?...'Sam asked her teacher who shook his head.

"Not yet but don't worry Ms. Manson, we have everything under control...'Mr. Lancer said with a fake smile, probably wanting to keep his students from panicking but Sam saw through it.

When she closed the door, she could still hear the two of them go into an argument over the who thing.

"Just what the heck is wrong here?..."Mr. Lancer shouted.

"I don't know...it seems either we somehow are too far to get a signal or the thing is damaged..."Captain Angus said.

Sam sighed as she tried to find Tucker, who is in the middle of freaking out, if the expression on his face is any indication , much like the rest of their classmates.

"Oh, this is horrible, Star is out there, probably getting nasty sunburn and she doesn't even have any block, and we're stuck on this smelly old boat in the middle of nowhere...'Paulina said in distress.

Sam tried hard not to roll her eyes over her whining, since they had much bigger issues to worry about that sunburn...Sam eventually managed to find her other best friend, who looks troubled to say the least.

"One hour without internet...is an hour too long..." Tucker said as he help his PDA tightly, as if afraid that something will happen to it.

"How are you holding up?..."Sam asked in a sarcastic tone.

"About as well as anyone else I guess...Tucker shrugged as he got up and placed his PDA in his pocket for safety.

Suddenly they heard some commotion and saw Dash pacing around with a scared expression.

 _ **"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?**_ It's getting too hot! It's been hours! We're all going to die out here!...'The blonde jock shouted, scaring his fellow classmates.

Sam saw this and had to put an end to it. She marched over to Dash and slapped him across the face, hard.

 _ **"WILL YOU SHUT UP DASH!** _No one is going to die! It's only been an hour since the storm...'Sam said in a level voice.

Dash blinked before he sent an angry look at the girl over slapping him.

"Why you! What gives you the right to slap me?...'Dash shouted.

"I do so you will stop scaring everyone else!...'Sam screamed.

Mr. Lancer suddenly appeared to break them up before this escalated.

"Students please...break it up...Look, this is only a temporary setback but I promise you that soon, everything will be in order again and you will all be home...and that we will look for our missing students but for now, please...remain calm or it will be a week's worth of detention when we get back to Amity Park, understand...'The portly teacher shouted.

Sam and Dash kept glaring at each other before they nodded and separated, much to the teacher's relief.

"Good, now everybody...just...as you were...'The teacher said before he went back to go get some form of contact.

"Well I'm not waiting around for Lancer to do something...I'm going to go see if I can take a look at that radio, maybe see why we can't get access...maybe I can fix it.."'Tucker said as he got up.

Mikey and Nathan heard him and approached the scene...

"We'll help...'The two said before the trio of nerds went to go put their best skills to good use.

"Good luck Tuck...'Sam said, hoping that he will be successful.

The Gothic girl soon turned her attention back to the sea and she thought about her other friend Danny. She hoped that he is alright now. Despite it going against her Gothic norm, she tried to be optimistic. Danny has been through a lot over the years and he has always pulled through. He would pull through this too.

She knew it...or at the very least she hoped...

* * *

 _Back on Specter Island_

 _With Danny and Star_

The dark haired boy and the blonde haired girl both started walking around the perimeter of the island, in hopes of finding either food or shelter, though they weren't speaking to each other. Though after the shock from earlier has worn out, Star adopted to sending him glares, as though this was somehow his fault.

"I can't believe this...stranded on a deserted island with some **...** _ **not**_ popular guy, my hair is ruined, my clothes are ruined and this sun is going to ruin my complexion...this has got to be the _worst_ day of my life!...'Star said in an angry, miserable voice.

Danny heard this and sent her a glare.

"This isn't my idea of a fun afternoon either, Star..." Danny said to the blonde girl who just snubbed him.

"Look, I get it...this is scaring me too but we got to just stay strong here and hope that the others are okay and they are looking for us...'Danny said but Star just sent him a venomous glare for whatever reason.

"I don't _need_ to hope...I _**know**_ that they made it and they are _**going**_ to find this place...'Star said in a stubborn tone.

"I hope you're right...'Danny sighed.

He didn't like this at all. He is trapped on a deserted island without his powers, and surrounded by anti ghost Spectral Algae, and his friends and other classmates are either lost at sea too or just looking in circles for them...Even if he gets his powers back, the risk of coming in contact with Spectral Algae will affect them again and he'll be back where he started...Even if he manages to avoid touching that horrible plant all together, he has to accept that unless anyone comes to save them, he might be force to give up and reveal his secret to Star of all people in order to get them both out of here before they either starved to death or died of dehydration, or any other terrible fate.

As nasty as she is, Danny can't abandon her to a place like this, so he would have no choice but to reveal himself to the blonde girl...

Either way, this is a _lose-lose_ situation for him...

" _I can't believe this..."_ Danny thought bitterly as he kept walking along side the blonde girl.

Unfortunately, Danny was so deep in his worried thoughts, that he didn't see a slippery rock in front of him, the boy ended up stepping on it and quickly lost his balance, sending himself falling to the ground...and Star as well as he accidentally knocked her down too.

The end result is that the two are now on the ground, intertwined and smarting from the fall, and Star is not so happy...

 _ **"YOU DWEEB!**_..."Star shouted as she pushed him away and started yelling at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't see the rock...'Danny started to apologize, only to stop when Star just kept yelling at him..

"Ugh! Why the heck is this happening to me?! It's bad enough that Lancer stuck me with you and now I'm gonna be stuck here on this lousy island with you too!Ugh! First you argued with me over the project and _**NOW THIS?!.**_.."Star yelled, her anger and fear over this whole situation is in control of her right now.

Danny heard this and frowned...hard...

"Are you suggesting that this is somehow _**my**_ fault?...'Danny shouted in an incredulously voice.

 _ **"I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! I JUST WANT TO GET OFF THIS STUPID ISLAND!NOW!**_..."Star yelled.

 _ **"SO DO I!.**_..'Danny yelled back, wondering why this girl seems so determined to make this situation harder for the both of them.

"Star, I don't like this anymore than you do, but the fact remains that we are stuck here, and until a miracle happens, we have to work together...'Danny said.

"I'm not working with some _freak_ who doubles as the least fittest boy at school...'Star said in an insulting tone.

Danny heard this, was momentarily shock by her still-rude nature until he frowned, and started glaring at her, feeling his temper flaring up until-

"If that's the way you feel, then why don't we just **_divide_** the island up, I take the South Side, you take North and we don't have to say or do _anything_ to each other...'Danny said angrily to the difficult blonde girl.

 _ **"FINE!.**_.."Star yelled.

 _ **"FINE!..**_.'Danny yelled back before angrily marching away from her.

Unknown to the two bickering teens, they were not alone on this island, as something was lurking in the shadows, looking at them before venturing back within the dense camouflage of the trees, never taking it's eyes off of them.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 ** _The Island_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thanks for giving me the allergy idea...

 **Xannelizabethx** : I guess we will have to wait and see which direction this fic take...

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right, either Fenton or Phantom, Danny will be the hero...

 **Guest:**

1) Well to be honest, Danny doesn't really take well with being openly badmouthed...most of the time he ignores it but there have been times when his patience has worn thin...

2) Yeah but now he's basically powerless on a deserted island, so it's still not good...

3) Maybe...

 **Fatcatjohn:** Yes, they are...

 **CMR Rosa:** I'll consider them ,thank you...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** You might be right about that, but let's see first...

 **61394:** So true...

 **Cg037:** Thank you...

 **Itsc:** Thank you...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. The Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 5: The Island**_

Danny rolled his eyes as he watched Star lay down a large, fallen tree branch in the middle of the beach, all the while, sending him a dirty glare.

"This is our border...this is my side of the island and that's yours, and unless an earthquake happens on your half of the island, don't cross it or else, and it's every survivalist for themselves here...got it!...'Star said in a threatening tone to the dark haired boy who couldn't care less.

"Loud and clear, Ms. Dictator ...anything else?...'Danny said sarcastically and Star growled before she turned around to ignore him.

"Just stay on your side, Fenton...'Star spat as she turned her back from him, Danny just rolled his eyes again at her antics.

"I can't believe this...'Danny muttered as he sent another dirty look on the _"border"_ before he sighed and looked around to see if he could find stuff for food and shelter.

He's not sure how long he is gonna be stuck here, but the most important thing now is to remain calm and try to find the essentials. Every survivalist knows is that you need to have food, water and a decent place to sleep before nightfall, along with a signal fire if you want any chance of making it to the next day. He then proceeded to do the first two things on the survivalist agenda, most especially with water...He had to find that creek from earlier if he wanted to make it by sundown.

"Now, let's see..." Danny said as he looked around and he couldn't see anything for them on the shore, with the exception of some coconuts at on way to high palm tree, but he decided to go to that _only_ if he couldn't find anything else to eat.

Danny was about to go deeper to see if he could find something, only for Star, who despite her silent treatment, got his attention.

"Uh, where exactly are you going?..."Star asked in an uncaring tone, that hide her curiosity.

"Where else? To get food and water..." Danny said to the blonde, who blinked.

"Oh...I...I was just about to do that to...'Star said as she got up.

"Whatever..." Danny said as he went inside, leaving the blonde behind.

Star didn't want to admit it, but despite not liking Danny all that much, this place seemed even scarier if he isn't around, making it seem even more deserted. Star looked around and tried to regain her nerves..

"It's okay Star...you...you can handle this..you're co-captain of the Cheer Squad and you managed to survive a semester of Ms. Teslaff's _"survival"_ drills...you can handle this...'She said as she looked around, hoping to find something for her own survival.

Besides, there is no way she was going to let that Fenton guy think that she couldn't take care of herself, to give him the insane idea that she actually might _**need**_ his help.. **. _HA_!**

"The day I ask for **_his_** help is the day that shoulder pads come back in style...'Star muttered as she explored her half of the beach, to see if she could find food, water and all the other necessities for survival.

Besides...how hard can it be trying to find some food and water, anyway?

* * *

 _Later_

Danny had been relieved that he managed to find that creek again, and even more relieved to see that it was relatively clean and thus, **_drinkable._** He was also glad that he remembered from that summer camp experience with Sam, that in order to drink water from creeks and rivers and such, you need to boil it first. He had found an old, dried out coconut and managed to open it in order to use it as a make shift canteen, he would boil it when he makes a fire later...

"Okay, that takes care of water...'Danny said, happy that he now had the route to the creek memorized and that it wasn't that far from the beach.

The boy had looked around and saw s bush that had some berries and due to remembering the time he and his mom were stuck in the wild, he knew that these ones were safe to eat. He then made it to the beach, or to his half anyway and then began to make the signal fire, along with the fire he needs to boil the water. He gathered a lot of nearby twigs, branches and even some leaves. Using two sticks together, he was rubbing them, only to hear rumbling and complaining on a nearby _"camp"._

'Oh! These were my favorite shoes!...'A loud, whiny voice shouted as a muddy Star suddenly appeared, her hair is a mess, her shoes were caked in all sorts of jungle muck and she carrying some bananas. She also looked mad enough to bite someone's head off.

"What happened to you?...'Danny asked.

"None of your business!...'Star snapped at him, not wanting to tell him of the worst hour of her life.

She had been trying to look for water for an hour, her shoes being ruined by stepping into all sorts of island stuff she didn't even want to know the names of but she still couldn't find any, water but she did end up finding a big mud puddle...and by find, she means tripped and fell in, thus ruining her clothes even more. She did however managed to find a bunch of banana's for her trouble and some berries but that's about it.

Danny would have ignored her, and managed to get his fire going...

"Perfect...'Danny said as he made the fire grow by blowing on it.

He looked to see how Star was doing, only to notice the kind of berries she had picked up from her venture in the jungle on this island. His eyes widen when he saw what kind of berries she had in her hands.

"Star, have you eaten any of those berries yet?!..." Danny asked in a panicked voice.

"No, and you're not getting any...so go find your own...'Star said as she was about to eat one, only for Danny to start yelling.

 ** _"THOSE ARE NIGHTSHADE BERRIES! THEY ARE POISONOUS!._**..'Danny shouted, just in time before Star had placed it in her mouth.

Star blinked, looked at the berries and screamed as she through them away.

"Are you sure?...'Star demanded, freaking out over nearly being poisoned.

"Positive...remember in science class, Lancer had been talking about poisons in the wild, he mentioned those..."Danny said.

Star blinked in surprise. Usually Danny is either cutting class or sleeping in Lancer's classroom to even notice his lessons...but it seems he had, in his own weird way, at least had paid enough attention to that.

"Can...can touching them be deadly?...'Star asked, fearing for her life now.

"I don't think so... only eating them or touching the juice or the plant's leaf can hurt you...so I think you are good...'Danny said, and he saw Star out a breath of relief and immediately got rid of the poisonous fruit.

Danny sighed, he didn't forget about her big shtick earlier about separating their camps but he could tell that Star can't handle staying on this island...at least not by herself. He was about to say something, to try and convince her to chance her mind of working separately, until he noticed something moving out of the bananas that she picked and Danny's eyes widen when he saw what it was...

"Star _ **, SNAKE!**_...'Danny shouted, loudly.

"What?...'Star turned around and screamed when she saw a snake having slithered out of the banana's she had picked from earlier.

The blonde girl screamed and even ended up running to Danny's half of the island, now hiding behind him and the snake was now on that half.

 _ **"AH! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING?!.**_..'Star shrieked as the snake started hissing menacingly at them.

Danny however, was not afraid as he had grab a nearby stick, lit it with fire from the campsite and used it to intimidate the snake away from him and the terrified Star.

 _ **"BACK!** _Come on ! Get out of here!...'Danny shouted as he waved the fire and even though he hissed in pain when he accidentally got burned on his finger, he didn't show it and kept using the fire to get rid of this dangerous creature.

 ** _'HIISSSSS!_**..."The snake let out,only for Danny to get closer to it with the flames, while Star looked at the entire scene stunned.

"F-Fenton...'Star said, unable to believe that the wimpy guy was actually protecting her from a snake of all things...

Thankfully the snake got intimidated by the flames and slithered away from them and Danny sighed in relief, happy that sort of trouble had been taken care of.

"He's gone...'Danny said in relief as he turned to a still stunned Star...

"Fenton... you...saved me?...'Star whispered to herself before the realization that she nearly died twice in the last ten minutes came to her, and it ended with the terrified blonde girl to whimper and she found herself on the ground, trying hard to not cry over the whole thing.

Danny looked at her in concern.

"Star, are you okay?..."Danny said in worry.

"Snakes...spooky island..snakes...poison berries...snakes..."..'Star said in a whimpering voice as she hugged her knees, making it very clear that she had a phobia toward the horrible reptile and just how terrified she is right now.

Danny saw this and despite all the lip she gave him earlier...he couldn't help but feel pity for her. Star is way out of her element here and there is no way she is going to _ask_ for his help...so he had to be the mature one here and **_offer_** it for her own good...

"Look Star...I don't like this any more than you do...and I know we aren't friends but the fact remains that until somebody comes to save us...working together is our best chance at survival...so...truce?...'Danny said as he offered his hand to the trembling blonde girl.

Star looked at his hand in an unsure way, then at him, who was even giving her a small smile of encouragement..

She thought about it and realized that this is the guy who had saved her from both a snake and form being poisoned and...maybe there are times were social status isn't the most important factor in a situation...maybe working together, really is their only hope now...After a moment of thinking it over, the blonde girl sighed and took it in a shake.

"Truce..."Star said in a defeated voice, while Danny smiled, happy that at least she will be cooperating now.

"Good, now come on...I got water and you can have some of my berries, and don't worry, they're not poisonous..."Danny said to the blonde girl who was now on his end of the island.

Hopefully now, working together will make things easier for the both of them until they get rescued...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 ** _The Island part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** LOL...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Let's hope...

 **Invader Johnny:** We will see soon enough...

 **Cg037:** Thank you for the offer, I will let you know if I need any help...

 **Fatcatjohn:** That would be funny... LOL!

 **61394:** I guess we will have to wait and see...

 **Mr. Vegerrot23:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	6. The Island part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 6: The Island part 2**_

 _On the Ship_

The boat that had the remaining students of Casper High on it was currently searching the waters to look for both Danny and Star but with no luck. Needless to say, everybody was getting more worried by the minute for the two students that have gone overboard.

 _ **"Daniel Fenton! Star Strong!**_..."Mr. Lancer shouted out of his bullhorn as the captain continued to search in circles, looking for the missing students.

All the while, Tucker and Sam were also searching the waters, out of worry and fear for their missing friend. After Tucker and the other nerds managed to fix the radio, the captain is still trying to get in contact with the cost guard but what mattered to the tech geek is finding his best friend.

"This is driving me nuts...'Sam said in worry.

"Don't worry too much Sam, powers or no powers, Danny is strong... and besides, he's a good swimmer..."Tucker said in a light tone, while Sam sent him an unamused look.

"I hope you are right Tuck...'Sam said in a wary voice as the boat continued to move around in circles as they both tried to find their missing students and get rescued themselves...

* * *

 _Back on Specter Island_

Danny and Star were currently walking through the island's nearby forest. After drinking some water and eating some berries, Danny suggested that they go look for some stuff in order to make a shelter for the evening. Suffice to say, Star is getting tired.

"Oh man, can't we stop for just a minute...'A tired Star breathed as she was carrying a bunch of big banana leaves while Danny carried some sticks, vines and logs.

'No, we can't Star...It will be dark soon and we need to have food, water, fire and a shelter if we want to make it to tomorrow..."Danny said to the blonde girl as they continued to look for stuff they could use.

"Fenton...um...mind if I ask you something?..."Star asked as she was in the middle of trying to pull off a big and comfy looking leave from a tree.

'What is it Star?..." Danny asked the pretty blonde girl, wondering what could be on her mind.

"How is it that you know so much about this whole survival stuff?...'Star asked.

Sure, it seemed like a dumb question but she is curious. Danny is one of the least fit kids at their school but so far, he has this entire situation under control.

"I have done a lot of camping in my day...plus my mom and dad taught me a few tricks..."Dany said.

"Your mom and dad..."Star muttered, not seeing those ghost hunters as surviving in the wild, especially Fenton's kooky dad.

"Hey...for scientists, they are good in the wild..."Danny said.

Before Star could say anything, she ended up tripping and falling to the ground.

 ** _"Ow!_**..."Star yelped, getting Danny's attention.

"Are you okay?..."Danny asked as he put his stuff down and went to help her up.

"I think so...I just trip on this hole..."Star said as she got up.

However, both she and Danny looked down and were shocked to see that the suppose hole that the blonde girl tripped on wasn't a hole at all...it...it was a...

"Uh...I don't think that's a hole...'Danny said, getting a sinking feeling here.

"Is...is that a foot print?...'Star, in a terrified voice asked.

This means that they are not alone on this island and that terrified the blonde girl out of her wits.

Danny looked worried but took a closer look and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, this is an old print...whatever it was...it's long gone now..." Danny said to the nervous looking blonde girl.

'How can you tell?..."Star asked.

"It's dry...which means it's old...and I don't see any fresh prints or animal droppings around here..." Danny said as he looked around the area to be sure.

"W-What do you think left it?..."Star asked as she looked around, as if worried that the creature would suddenly spring out and attack them.

"I'm not sure...let's get out of here before it comes back...'Danny said as he and Star gathered their things and ran back to the beach.

Unknown to them, at the top of a large cliff that was overlooking them, a creature had witness them from a distance and let out a low growl.

 _ **"Grrr**_ ….'The creature said while Danny and Star continued to head back to their camp.

* * *

 _At the beach_

"What about that _thing_ out there?..."Star asked as she and Danny had arrived to the beach and started making their shelters.

"Don't worry, after we have our shelters made...we'll leave some traps...and if whatever that thing was comes over here...well, it will just be our dinner for tomorrow...'Danny joked.

'Gross..."Star quipped before she tried to tie her leaves together to make at least a semi-adequate shelter.

'Here, let me help..."Danny said as he went to made it better.

"You need a strong shelter unless you want the wind to send it flying away...'Danny said as he finished with it.

Star was impressed. For a small house made of leaves, it actually looked pretty cool...

"Wow...um...thanks..."Star said, making Danny smile at that.

"Alright...well, you go put some more firewood in the fire, I'm going to see if I can catch some fish for dinner...'Danny said.

"How can you fish without a pole or a net?..."Star questioned.

"The same way out ancestors did I guess..."Danny said as pulled out a large stick with a very pointy tip on it.

Star watched him go and sighed. She couldn't believe that she was stuck on this island and taking orders from a guy that isn't even popular. And even more over the fact that this guy actually knows what he is doing and is keeping them alive so far and now he s going to actually fish for their dinner.

"If he can manage to get a fish that way...I'll be impressed...'Star muttered as she went to go throw fresh firewood onto the fire.

* * *

 _Later_

Star stared idly to the still roaring fire, and saw that it was getting a little close to sun down. She could also feel her stomach rumbling a bit.

"I wonder what's taking Fenton so long..."Star muttered as she added another bunch of twinges to the fire to keep it going.

"I'm back..."Danny said.

Star looked and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the kind of fish that he brought. It looked to be about 2 feet long!

"Wow, how did you manage to get that?...'Star asked, actually amazed.

"Luck I guess...and I managed to find some worms to use as bait..."Danny shrugged.

"Sorry it took a while...Uh...they weren't biting all that much..."Danny lied smoothly.

The truth is, it took him a while to find a safe spot to fish that _wasn't_ covered with Spectral algae and even then, fishing without a real pole is a huge challenge but at the very least he managed to get this fish, and he is more than willing to share with Star.

"Just one fish, huh...'Star pointed out.

"Not exactly...'Danny said as he held out what looked to be a dead or at least an unconscious crab...two of them actually.

"You like shellfish?...'Danny asked.

* * *

After a while, they managed to cook the fish that Danny caught and split it down to the middle and Star was thankfully that she _did_ like shellfish, though it was pretty bland without any herbs and spices but as the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers.

" _Bon apetit.._.'Danny said before he took a chunk out of his half of the fish and Star followed suit.

"Mmm...not bad...'Star said, trying to make the best of it.

If Fenton isn't worried or freaking out, then she doesn't have to be. I mean, as bad as this situation is at the very least her stomach is full now. Not only that but they had access to water, they had their shelter for the night and Fenton at the very least knew how to catch fish and tell which berries are safe enough to eat and they had a fire for warmth.

"Glad you are pleased...'Danny said as he ate a bit of the crab that he managed to catch.

Star saw him eating his roasted crab and despite herself, she couldn't help but send him a small smile, since so far, he has managed to a pretty decent job at this whole survival thing...better than she expected him to, anyway.

So, despite the fact that they were stranded on a desert island with no communication, TV, bathrooms or sun screen or the fact that this island is full of mosquitos, snakes and wild animals that she really hope won't venture through here thanks to the traps they laid around...she knew that it could be worse, at the very least they are still alive...thanks to Danny.

 _"Maybe this won't be so bad.._.'Star thought, trying to be optimistic.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 ** _Nightfall_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Erebus13th:** That would be funny.

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe...

 **Spectrer14:** Thank you :)

 **Kilikani-Ebbets:** Thank you :)

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** At least for now, she is listening to him...

 **Ghost Writer Girl-1:** It was venomous and thus, very dangerous to our hero and the blonde girl.

 **Guest(1):** (unsure)...Um...Okay...

 **Cg037:** Thank you :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** Yeah but he got lucky.

 **SofiPhan29:** Thank you :)

 **Guest(2):** Snakes are the words _("shudders")._

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Nightfall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 7: Nightfall**_

 _On the boat_

The entire crew has been searching several hours for the missing students but with no luck. Due to the storm sending them off course and even with Tucker's help, they still couldn't get a darn signal on the radio.

Needless to say, the students were well passed anxious now.

"Where's the extra sun block?! I need to add a fresh coat!..."Paulina shouted.

"Almost...almost... _**AHHH!**_ I still can't get almost signal..."Another student who was clinging to their phone started yelling.

"I can't take this anymore!..."Dash shouted while Mr. Lancer tried in vain to keep everyone from freaking out... again.

Only two students weren't among this hysteria and they were Tucker almost gained Sam, who chose to stand by the railing and keep scanning the water in hopes of finding their friend and their missing classmate.

"Everybody is going nuts..."Tucker commented to Sam.

"You just now noticed that..."Sam said sardonically to the tech geek.

They have been lost for hours and the so-called captain of this cheap boat and Mr. Lancer haven't made much progress. It felt as though they were just running around in circles all day.

"Now students...stay calm...sure, the storm through us off course but I will be able to find the missing younger and get us back to shore or my name isn't captain Angus..."The salty character said to everyone.

Sam heard this and didn't feel any reassurance...

"Are you sure he's a real captain? ..."Sam commented to Tucker who said nothing.

The two were silent as they continued to look at the water but still had no sigh of their best friend. Sam frowned and Tucker noticed and sighed.

"Danny is okay...don't ask me how I know... I just have a feeling...besides, like I said...he's too strong to go down that easy. ..."Tucker said to his gothic friend...

"I hope you're right...Poor Danny..."Sam said, still worried over him and hoping that he is okay, that he somehow managed to survive even without his powers and surviving the harshness of being lost at sea.

She just really hoped that he is somehow okay and that the captain will be able to find him soon...

* * *

 _Back on the island_

Danny and Star had just finished their dinner and Star was glad that her stomach is finally full for the time being. Despite the harsh day they have experienced, they were still alive and they are now just sitting around the camp fire and noticed that the sun is finally beginning to set.

"Fenton..."Star started.

"Yeah?...'Danny asked upon being addressed.

"How long...how long do you think we'll be here?...'Star asked, still feeling nervous since it is getting late and they are still on this freaky island that had who-knows-what on it.

"Long enough until someone finds up or until we think of a better idea...'Danny said with a sigh.

They have been on this island for hours and just barely managed to survive the entire day. He really, _**REALLY**_ hopes that by some miracle, somebody _will_ find and rescue them by the time the effects of the Specter Algae wears off...if not, he's not sure how long it will be until desperation makes him reveal himself to Star in order to leave this darn place.

He _really_ hopes that it won't end up coming to that...

There was silence around the campfire for a while and Star sighed, glad that they are safe but hating the eerie silence that makes this place even creepier.

"I'm bored..."Star sighed.

"Well, at least were alive enough to get to be bored now...'Danny joked, but Star didn't find it that funny.

"Can't we do something, just to kill some time?...'Star asked and Danny blinked at that.

"Like what?...'Danny asked the blonde girl.

'We have a campfire...how about we sing a campfire song or something?..."Star suggested.

"A song?...'Danny questioned.

"Hey, it's better than just sitting in silence on this ghost town of an island...besides, this place is even creepier with silence...'Star commented.

Danny tried hard not to flinch at that and figured he could indulged her. She has been fairly cooperative all night, so why not...

Besides, she did have a point about this place being creepy and maybe this could calm her down. Not to mention that the silence is beginning to get to him too.

"Okay...so what do we sing?...'Danny asked.

Star thought about it and smiled when she remembered one song that she did like that seemed appropriate for their situation.

" _Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya...'_ Star started to sing.

Danny heard this and smiled, since he knew this song well.

 _"_ _ _Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya..."__ He started singing too.

Soon they both started singing to this classic campfire song, feeling a little better as they did so.

 _Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya  
Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya  
Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya  
Oh Lord, kumbaya_

 _Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya  
Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya  
Someone's singing Lord, kumbaya  
Oh Lord, kumbayah_

 _Someone's laughing, Lord, kumbaya  
Someone's laughing, Lord, kumbaya  
Someone's laughing, Lord, kumbaya  
Oh Lord, kumbaya_

The two teenagers continued to sing this classic song, feeling that their spirits were lifting just a bit as they did so. Once they finished the final verse of the song, they were laughing, feeling just a bit better. Star was also looking at Danny, pleasantly surprised by another discovery that she made about him today.

He sings...and pretty well too...

"I didn't know that you knew that song...'Star said to her partner.

"Me and my folks used to sing it during every camping trip...You have a great singing voice, Star...'Danny complimented.

It really did surprise him that somebody who is usually so loud and shrill at school, could have such a gentle, nice sounding voice when she sings. Star was surprised by the compliment, and despite herself, she smiled a little sheepishly at it.

"Thanks...you're not half bad yourself, Fenton...'Star admitted.

It really did surprise her, she never did take him as a singer, but he did have a nice sounding singing voice too.

Danny smiled at that and then went to get more wood for their fire, just in time for the sun to finally set. They actually managed to survive until sundown without killing each other...that has to be some kind of record or something...

"It's getting late, you should probably get some sleep..."Danny said to the blonde girl

Star blinked and soon realized that he is right, it is late and she didn't notice until now that she is tired...Looks like all of the adrenaline is finally wearing off...

"But what about you?...'Star asked him.

"We need somebody awake to keep watch just in case something happens...I'll take the first shift and then wake up up in about two hours and we'll alter, what do you think?...'Danny asked.

Star yawned once more, feeling sleepy.

"I say that I got the better end of that deal...'Star said as she yawned once more.

"Night Fenton..."Star said as she went to her shelter.

'Good night...'Danny said back as he still looked at the fire.

Star was now at the shelter she and Fenton made together and now had the big leaves she gathered which would serve as her blanket for tonight.

It still stinks..this situation that they are in but at the very least the fire is keeping them warm and she is so tired, she knew she was about to go in just any moment. However, before Star finally went to sleep, she sent a look at Danny, who is still focusing on the fire that he had made for them.

She still could not believe this entire day. That big storm, getting washed up on this darn island, with Danny Fenton, one of the biggest losers at Casper High, of all people. The guy she and her friends routinely mock and dismiss on a daily basis...who also turns out to be a skilled survivalist. Star hated to admit it but she is almost glad that he ended up being her "partner" here, since she knew that if she had ended up on this island with any of her fellow A-lister, particularly Dash or Kwan, she knew that they wouldn't have survived this long. Neither of them are very smart and despite being self proclaimed _"tough guys",_ she knew they would be too busy freaking out and whining to do anything to help them survive.

Unlike Danny, who has managed to keep a cool head all day, despite his suppose reputation of being a " _wimp"._ Though now she is wondering if he even deserves that label.

"I should be getting to sleep..."Star muttered as she is now laying within her make shift shelter and clinging to the leaves that were her blanket.

She yawned as she felt her exhaustion finally kick in, her eyes closed as she is finally asleep.

* * *

 ** _DREAM SEQUENCE_**

 _Star couldn't believe what was happening. She is all alone on a boat, in the middle of the sea and she didn't know how she got here..._

 _"What's happening?..."Star asked out loud but there is no one around to answer her._

 ** _CRACK!_**

 _Star looked up and saw gray skies and lots of lightning, she also noticed that the waves a were rising and rocking the ship too much as the storm got worse and worse._

 _ **"AH! Help!..."** Star shrieked as the boat moved and jerked around due to the violent waves, a huge wave hit it and the girl around herself falling off of he ship..._

 _She was falling and she was scared that she would land in the violent water and be washed away...until she noticed that she didn't fall in yet._

 _"Huh?..."Star said in confusion. ...until she noticed her hand was in someone else's._

 _Somebody is saving her...and she looked up to see who it was._

 _"I got you. ..."Her rescuer said as he tried to pull her up..._

 _"Fenton?..."Star whispered in confusion as the boy pulled her back on the boat._

 _He saved life. .._

 ** _End of Dream_**

* * *

 _Back in Reality_

Star soon found herself being shaken awake, with somebody calling her name over and over. It's Danny, she could recognize his voice.

"Star, wake up...wake up!..."Danny shouted as he kept probing her until she is finally awake.

Star is finally up but is still too groggy to notice her surroundings...

"W-what's up? Is it my turn to stand watch?..."Star muttered, still a bit drowsy, only for Danny to yank her up.

"Get up, we have got to go..."Danny ordered, just in time for Star to come to her senses and notice the distressed look on his face.

"What's going on?..."Star asked only to hear the sound of thunder .

The blonde girl turned around and looked up and was dismayed to see so many storm clouds forming.

"Trouble. ..."Danny said with a frown on his face.

This is not looking good.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 ** _The Storm II_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** We will see...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** Well, for now, it's a storm they have to face...but we will see what happens next...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Sad but true...

 **erebus13th:** I never did consider that...we'll thankfully that one fish didn't seem to be _"contaminated"._

 **SophiPhan29:** Thank you :)

 **cg037:** Thank you :)

 **LooneyAces:** Thank you :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** We will find out in the next chapter...

 **Frost Hunter:** Yeah...

 **Guest:** Yes, I am still working on this fic...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	8. The Storm II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 8: The Storm II**_

 _Previously_

 _Star soon found herself being shaken awake, with somebody calling her name over and over. It's Danny, she could recognize his voice._

 _"Star, wake up...wake up!..."Danny shouted as he kept probing her until she is finally awake._

 _Star is finally up but is still too groggy to notice her surroundings..._

 _"W-what's up? Is it my turn to stand watch?..."Star muttered, still a bit drowsy, only for Danny to yank her up._

 _"Get up, we have got to go..."Danny ordered, just in time for Star to come to her senses and notice the distressed look on his face._

 _"What's going on?..."Star asked only to hear the sound of thunder ._

 _The blonde girl turned around and looked up and was dismayed to see so many storm clouds forming._

 _"Trouble. ..."Danny said with a frown on his face._

 _This is not looking good._

* * *

The storms clouds were gathering, the sound of thunder is heard from a distance and the possibility of lighting is very high. Yes, a storm is about to fall and from the looks of it, a big one.

"Hurry up Star..."Danny ordered as he and the blonde girl left the beach and were now hiking up a steep mountain in the island, much to Star's dismay.

"I'm hurrying...'Star said as she climbed up, but nearly slipped due to the slippery terrain.

"Come on, we have to get to high ground fast before the storm gets worse...'Danny said.

Star sighed as she tried to climb as best as she could.

'Do you even know where we are going?..."Star asked, not helping it.

"No but as soon as we are on high ground, we can find a cave or something and hide in there until the storm blows over...'Danny said, not even looking at her.

Just in time as the rain chose then to fall, making this climb even more difficult.

"Oh, perfect...'Star sighed as she tried hard to ignore the cold rain and focus on getting up this darn mountain.

The blonde girl was about to take another step, but due to the slipperiness of the mud under neath her feet, the hapless blonde girl ended up losing her balance and was about to fall back.

 _ **'AHHH!...'**_ Star shouted as she lost her balance.

Thankfully, she didn't fall, as she noticed that her hand was in Danny's, who helped her get steady.

"Are you okay?...'Danny asked the blonde girl.

Star blinked until she realized he just helped her again...and that his hand is in hers now. Star immediately let go but sent him a passive look.

"I'm fine...thanks..."Star said in a low voice.

 _ **CRACK!**_

A huge blast of lightning was heard, startling Star and Danny, who remembered of the dangerous situation they were in...they also noticed that the water levels will rise soon.

"Come on...only about ten more feet..."Danny said to her.

Despite all of the slipperiness of the mud and the hindrance of the rain and wind, the two of them eventually managed to get to high ground and luck was for once on their side.

"Look...a cave...'Star pointed only 15 feet away from them.

Danny smiled and sighed in relief...

'Bingo...'He said, feeling hopeful for their survival.

* * *

 _Inside the cave_

Danny and Star had entered the cave, soaked, cold but alive and Danny wasted no time in using a bunch of twigs and leaves to form another, albeit smaller fire that they are now surrounding. They were sill wet but being close to the heat of the fire helped a bit.

"You got to show me how to do that...'Star commented after Danny managed to get the sparks going.

"Boy scout 101..."Danny said simply as he fanned the flame to make it bigger.

Suddenly Danny sneezed loudly.

"Bless you. .."Star said to be polite.

"Thanks..."Danny said as he noticed that his shirt is still soaking wet.

"Uh...I think it's best to lay this near the fire to dry...don't want to get a head cold on top of all of this..."Danny said...until he noticed Star and Danny felt a little self conscious.

She is after all, a girl and we'll. ..

"What are you waiting for? If your soaked, take your shirt off..."Star said and Danny looked a little embaressed.

The boy sighed as he sucked it up and just took his soggy white and red t-shirt off and wringed it in his hand, managing to get most of the water out of it. He then placed it nearby to the fire to help it dry. Hopefully in the morning, it will be alright. Danny sat back down, only to notice that Star is staring at him...

"What?..."Danny asked in a clueless tone.

Star flinched at being addressed and turned away, almost like she is embarrassed about something but Danny didn't notice that.

"Nothing..."Star said as she tried to avert her eyes...though not from a _bad_ sight or anything.

Fenton...okay, Star has seen way buffer guys before like Dash and Kwan but Danny, despite his baggy clothes, he's. ...okay, he's not exactly ripped like Kwan is but he is no where near the wimp that Dash always calls him. He's. ..pretty toned. It really surprised Star since he didn't seem like the guy to care about working out.

Star didn't really want to think about it, so she tried to think of a conversation that didn't involve Danny's physique.

"Ship wrecked by a storm...stuck on an island...nearly attacked by snakes and now hiding in a cave from _another_ storm...I feel like I'm in a lousy survival movie..."Star snarked.

"At least we're alive, that's the most important thing..."Danny said as he looked around the cave.

If Sam was here, he is sure that she would be marveling over it. It's pretty big and he noticed several other tunnels that went deeper and deeper inside. Danny had no interest in them, he and Star would be in this spot until the whole storm blows over and then they will head back to the beach to try and put another signal fire.

It's their only chance now...

There was a silence in this cave...until Star finally decided to break it.

Hey...Fenton..."Star started, in a surprisingly shy voice.

"What is it, Star?..." Danny asked and he noticed that Star is looking away from him, like she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"I...Thank you...you know...for helping me...again..."Star said in a soft voice

Danny blinked, before he smiled at that.

"Don't mention it, Star..."Danny said simply.

"But...I...I wanted to know something, if you don't mind my asking...'Star said.

'What is it?..."Danny asked in a curious tone.

"Why...why did you went out of your way to protect me all day? I thought you didn't like me...'Star said and Danny blinked.

"Just because we aren't friends Star, it doesn't mean I want anything bad to happen to you..." Danny said simply.

To Danny's confusion, Star looked like she was surprised by what he just said, before she looked away. Danny continued looking at the fire, until Star finally said something once again.

"You know..I don't think I really said thank you...for the snake and the berries...and for trying to pull me back on the ship...'Star said.

"As I said, don't mention it...'Danny said as he added another twig to the fire.

Star still couldn't believe he's not even gloating about it or telling her that she owes him. She also couldn't help but notice that right now...they way he looked when he saw feeding the fire...well...he almost looks kind of... _cool._ It really confused her, making her wonder why he is at the bottom of the school's social order...

"Hey Star..."Danny spoke up, just in time to snap Star from her staring before he noticed.

"W-What is it, Fenton?..."Star asked, hoping he didn't notice her stuttering.

Thankfully he didn't, as he just chose to ask his question.

"There is something I kind of want to ask you, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I kind of would like to know..."Danny said.

"What is it?..."Star asked, wondering what's on his mind.

"Why...why don't we get along at school?..."Danny asked, surprising Star.

"Even when we got paired up, all we did was fight and all you did was yell at me...I just want to know what I did that made you dislike me so much?..."Danny asked.

Sure, it might be a strange question and sure, compared to the other A-Listers , Star wasn't his worst harrier, but she is the only one here. He just never understood why he ended up being the least liked kid in their grade, sure he's not rich or a jock but was there another reason other than being the son of the town's eccentric ghost hunting family?

Star looked surprised and looked down, almost in confusion and maybe even some guilt. Sure, before he saved her life, she didn't care about this guy due to his lack of popularity and being from a freaky ghost hunting family...but now that she thought about it, aside from what happened at the Happy Princess Beauty Pageant last semester, _he_ never did anything to her personally.

Before, Star didn't care since that was irrelevant to A-Listers ...but now...now...

"Dash and Paulina don't like you or your friends..."Star answered, but Danny blinked at that.

"I didn't ask if they liked me...I asked why you didn't like me..."Danny said.

Star blinked, she thought that answered it but it looks like she had to explain more.

"I'm not allowed to like anyone who isn't part of or approved by the A-Listers. ..."Star said, looking down.

"Excuse me? What does that mean?..."Danny asked, not getting it.

"Exactly as I said, Dash , Paulina and the others don't like you or your friends...so I'm not suppose to like you either..."Star said, as if that made sense.

"Wait, so the reason you don't like me is just because your friends don't. ..."Danny said.

"It's how it works in the A-Listers, Paulina and Dash are the highest ranking members and what they say goes...on how to dress, what to listen to, which trends to follow...and who to hang out with..."Star said as she looked away, thinking about Valerie.

She wonders if she will ever be able to see her again...

Danny however, looked like he was disturbed to say the least . ..

"Are you serious? You aren't _"allowed"_ to hang out with whoever you want?!..."Danny said in disbelief, and Star nodded.

"But what about Valerie? I thought you two were still friends?..."Danny asked, not understanding.

"I still like her but...I can't hang out with her around the other A-Listers...it's against our code..."Star said sadly.

"It's one of the prices to pay for popularity..."She said to the dark haired boy.

Danny looked surprised, before he frowned. He knew the A-Listers can be shallow, but basically making rules like that...

"It's a really lousy price...No offense but after hearing all of that, I think I rather stay unpopular...at least then you don't have to follow such stupid rules..."Danny said and Star frowned.

"Hey, sure Paulina and Dash an be stressful to deal with but the A-Listers have those rules to keep order at school..."Star said in an insulted tone.

"Order? Is that what you think it is?! Wake up! They only made those rules because they are snobs who think they are too good for everyone and want everyone in their club to be as mean and shallow as they are..."Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Look...sure Dash and Paulina can be hard to deal with but...but...but..."Star paused as she tried to think of something positive about her friends to justify their policy.

To her immense surprise, Star realized that she couldn't think of any...and Danny noticed..

"You have no comeback, do you?..."Danny pointed out and Star frowned and turned away from him.

"Oh forget it, Fenton...it's not like I could expect you to understand..."Star huffed and Danny just sent a disinterested look at her now.

"Maybe I don't. ..and I don't want to understand something like that..."Danny said as he looked away.

There was another thick silence between the two, who refused to budge on their opinions. Danny sighed as he got up.

"It's late...if you don't mind...I'm gonna go to sleep..."Danny said as he crawled to another corner of the cave and tried hard to find a comfortable position.

Thankfully, his adrenaline from the entire day had worn off and his exhaustion finally kicked in. Danny was soon sleeping. Star looked at him and sighed before looking away. She didn't understand what just happened, just a moment ago, they were actually getting along fine and now they had a fight about the A-Listers and what they stand for. Star knew that yes, a lot of them can be mean but the school has a social order that needs to be acknowledged.

It's how things are _suppose_ to be...

"I'm not wrong...Fenton just doesn't understand..."Star said as she sent another look at the strange, shirtless boy who is finally asleep.

Sleep really sounded like a good idea, right about now...

Star yawned and decided to get some sleep too. Hopefully the storm will be over in the morning and they can think things clearly after a night of rest. Star yawned as she made herself comfortable in her own corner. She felt her exhaustion once again and felt her eyes closing, the need for sleep finally kicking in.

Both teenagers were now sleeping within this cave, safe from the storm and any other danger...

 _For now..._

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 ** _Spooky Happenings_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Guest(1):** Thank you, how's this?

 **Guest(2)** : You're welcome :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** He certainly did...

 **cg037:** Thank you :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** :)

 **SophiPhan29:** We will have to wait and see...

 **Invader Johnny:** Could be, let's see how this goes from here...

 **Devilxknight86:** They certainly are...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** Hey, every story needs some form of conflict in it, or else it gets boring...

 **erebus13th:** Well...they are in a cave...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	9. Spooky Happenings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 9: Spooky Happenings  
**_

Star jolted awake, feeling a cold drops falling on her.

"W-what?..."Star mumbled as she found herself unceremoniously waking up.

The blonde haired popular girl looked up and frowned when she saw that the cave is beginning to drip and frowned.

'Perfect...like this couldn't get any worse...'Star grumbled as she was about to move to a dryer spot of the save...only to suddenly notice something.

Star blinked as she turned her head and to her surprise...she saw a chest...a well toned chest that had some chest hair on it.

The blonde girl froze but somehow looked up and saw that she was looking at the face of a still sleeping Danny Fenton.

"Oh my...'Star thought in a panic as she quickly crawled away and hit the wall of the cave, feeling an unwanted blush on her face.

"I must have rolled during my sleep and ended up next to him..."Star said, feeling so embarrassed.

If anyone ever saw them together like that, Star knew that she would never be able to live it down. Thankfully Danny was still sound asleep and was still totally oblivious of the position they had been in.

 _"Thank goodness that he's still asleep...I don't even want to think about what would happen if he woke up and I was still next to him.._.'An embarrassed Star thought to herself as she felt the fire in her cheeks finally died down.

No sooner than that, Danny finally began to stir awake and Star tried to act as casual and as discreet as possible as the boy yawned and stretched his arms. Once he was done, the two made eye contact and Star turned away, the memory of their fight from last night still fresh in her mind.

Danny saw this and frowned before he got up and went to the entrance of the cave to see how the weather was right now.

"It's still raining..."Danny commented.

"Duh, I can see that..."Star said sarcastically while Danny sighed.

"I meant to say that it's hard to tell what time is it...I don't suppose you have a watch on you?..."Danny asked sarcastically.

Star blinked as she glanced at her wrist and frowned.

"It doesn't work...it got busted during the storm. .."Star said to the dark haired boy.

Danny sighed as he soon sat next to the fire he had made last night. Star kept sitting in her spot, trying to avoid looking at him...but the blonde girl's mind still went back to their fight from last night. She didn't understand why she is still thinking about what he said. I mean, it's not like they are really friends or anything, they are just two people trying to survive using the same crises but wouldn't willingly socialize in any other situation. Why should she care about his opinion, anyway?...especially since he was a total wannabe and...

"You know...you have a lot of nerve..."Star couldn't stop herself and got Danny's attention.

"What are you talking about? ..."Danny asked in confusion.

"Dismissing the A-Listers code last night..."Star said.

"You're still on that?..."Danny said in annoyance and Star frowned hard.

"Yes...I think you had a lot of nerve talking the way you did, especially since you pretty much tried every trick in the book to become popular last semester..."Star criticized and got Danny's attention.

Referring to the times he got invited to Dash party, when he briefly dated Paulina and when he had been made judge of that beauty Pageant.

"If my memory is right, you didn't exactly had a problem with our policies back then,you just kept kissing up to Dash and Paulina like a total wannabe..."Star pointed out.

Danny heard this and sighed, since she did have a point but he had matured since then...his friends helped knocked some sense into him during those experiences.

"I will admit that did want to be popular, to fit in but honestly, nobody told me about those rules back then..."Danny said.

He hadn't exactly stayed popular long enough for that, it seems...

"It should have been obvious..."Star said.

"Maybe I did act stupid then...I was just being young and naive back then but that was a long in me ago and I learned my lesson since then..."Danny said and Star blinked.

"What are you going on about?..."Star asked.

What lesson is he talking about?

"That trying to please a bunch of shallow jerks isn't worth it, since they don't actually care about you. ...you need to stick with your real friends who actually do.."Danny said and Star looked insulted.

"You act all dismissive about my friends but yours aren't all that great either..."Star shot at him.

"Excuse me?! What is wrong about Tucker and Sam and don't use that unpopular line..."Danny said, angry that she had the nerve to say something about his friends.

"Fine, Foley is a total creep, the way he is always desperate when he is trying to pick on girls and he likes his tech _waaayy_ too much and Manson acts like she is a deep individual but in reality, she just hates anything that isn't as dark and spooky as she is..."Star said in anger.

Danny was silent for a moment and Star smirked, as she thought she had got him. However, to the bLowndes surprise, the dark haired boy now had an unreadable expression on his face. She is confused, wondering what's going on with him...

"My friends aren't perfect, they make mistakes but you don't know them the way I do...yeah, they have their flaws but their good traits way more than make up for them..."Danny said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?..."Star asked, wondering what exactly she did to him.

"I won't lie...yeah, sometimes Tuck is a little too into technology and yeah, he thinks that he is a ladies man in the making...those are his worst flaws but that's just it... _flaws..._ but there is way more to him than that...not that you would know..."He said and Star remained silent.

"You have no idea that he is also really smart, that he's really fun to hang out with and that I can talk to him about anything. Sure, Tucker has made some bad choices, he can get cocky, make mistakes and can get a little carried away but he would never, ever deliberately hurt me or anyone else. He's really loyal and I know that I can count on him for anything, even when I have acted like a total idiot, he still had my back because he's that good of a friend, one I am proud to call my best bud..."He continued.

"Sam is no different...Sure, she can sometimes get biased with her views and options but she is not the antisocial person you make her out to be...She's actually a very caring person who will stop at nothing to help and protect something she cares deeply about. Sure, maybe she can get carried away or her emotions can cloud her judgement but her heart is in the right place. She's very smart, strong, brave and loyal...I can always trust her for...anything..."Danny said as he suddenly got up and Star remained in spot as he continued talking.

"I am not going to lie and say that my friends are perfect, because they are not...no one is perfect...I'm not perfect but I can say this without a doubt, that there are no friends more loyal, patience, caring and understanding than Tucker and Sam. They are good people and greater friends...there have been times that I have acted like a colossal jerk or took them for granted but they were still there, they still had my back and I know that I can trust them with my life..."Danny said with the most serious one.

He thought about his entire friendship with Tucker and Sam. Sure, they had their ups and downs but at the end or the day, they were still friends who cared about him. Heck, they have to be good friends for sticking by him since he got his powers and during all of the adventures that they shared together. He really misses them.

"Can you do that?..."Danny asked, startling Star.

"W-what?..."Star stuttered, still surprised by his long speech.

"You keep saying that your so called friends have their reasons for the way that they act...can you honestly tell me that you can trust them with your life? If you can do that, I'll take back what I said..."Danny said.

Star was silent. She didn't understand it but it's like she just lost her ability to speak, something that Fenton just said. ..well...it's affected her it turn some way. Danny took her silence as his answers and went back to staring at the fire, which is beginning to die out.

"I'm going to go deeper into the cave and see if I can find more sticks for the fire..."Danny said as he pulled out a stick and used the remaining fire to make a small torch.

Danny soon ventured deeper into to the cave. Star remained in to ton the same spot, thinking over what Danny just said. She didn't understand why she could even answer him... she didn't understand why his words had some hold over her...and she didn't understand when she felt a tear slid down her cheek...

She's glad that no one she knows saw her shed it...

"Fenton..."Star muttered as she wiped her tear away, trying to regain her composure.

Just what is happening to her, now?

* * *

 _With Danny_

The teenage boy ventured deeper into the cave and managed to find some extra sticks and dried leaves that thankfully hasn't gotten wet yet by the leaking in the cave. Danny picked them up and was about to head back. ...

Only to trip and land painfully to the ground...

 _ **"OW!..."**_ Danny yelped when he landed and dropped his torch, thus eliminating his sole source of light.

"What's going on in there, Fenton?..."Star shouted and Danny heard her fast footsteps.

"Nothing...I just tripped is all over a hole..."Danny said as Star appeared, carrying her torch.

Danny got up and noticed that Star had a spooked look on her face.

"A hole?..."Star said in a scared voice.

Danny looked and to his surprise, he saw that the hole he tripped over wasn't a hole at all...

"It looks just like that foot print we saw earlier today!..."Star said in a scared voice.

"Calm down, Star..."Danny said but the blonde girl is still freaking out.

"Oh my gosh, what if that creature that made it is still here?! What if it comes back?!What if-..."Star was cut off when Danny placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Shush! Let's just get back to the entrance. ...maybe the storm has finally cleared up..."Danny whispered to her, while still covering her mouth.

Despite herself, Star nodded and the two teens continued walking back, feeling very wary that they might not be the only inhabitants within theses caves.

"We're gonna die...we're gonna be stuck here forever and get eaten by the monster of the island and I'll never live to go to the prom..."Star whispered to herself in a terrified voice.

"We are not going to die...and what are you talking about, Star?..."Danny said in a harsh whisper as they made it back to their little _"camp"._

"Don't you remember the stories...this island has a cave on it that's cursed...anyone foolish enough to enter in it will be trapped forever..and also that a monster haunts this island, especially at night and eats anyone it comes across..."Star said in a terrified voice.

"That's just an old ghost story, it doesn't mean anything...'Danny said to the frightened girl, who for some reason, sent him an angry glare.

"In case you forgot, we live in the most _haunted_ town on Earth! Is this really that much of a stretch?!...'Star yelled at him.

Danny was about to retort...only to pause when he realized that she did have a point...if so...

"Point...Okay, the rain is already letting up...I think we can head back to the beach now..."Danny said quickly to her and Star wasted no time in nodding.

However, before either of them could leave...they heard what sounded like foot steps... _large,_ _loud,_ _heavy_ footstep

"What's that?..."Star asked in a scared voice...

 ** _Grrrrrllllll_** ..

"Star...was that your stomach?...'Danny asked the blonde girl who had a nervous look on her face.

"N-No...yours?...'Star asked, getting a _really_ bad feeling right now.

"No...'Danny said as he heard the noises get louder and louder.

"W-What is that?..."Star asked as she is now clinging to Danny, feeling so scared right now.

"Let's not stick around and find out...'Danny said as he and Star soon ran outside of the cave.

Thankfully the rain finally stopped but it was still wet and muddy and the two teenagers ended up tripping and falling to the ground.

"I really.. _**.really**_ ...hate this island..."Star grumbled to Danny as they were now covered in mud.

However, they heard those noises once more, becoming louder and louder. Suddenly, something jumped out from the caves and landed before them...a **_BIG,_** _hairy_ something that was towering over them and bearing it's large, pointy teeth at them..

 _ **"ROOOAAARRRR!.**_.."They heard as a large beast was now in front of them and the two teens screamed in horror.

 _ **"AHHH!..."**_ Star screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh man...'Danny said as he knew now that things have gotten much, _much_ worse.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 _ **The Monster of Specter Island**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Technically they have only been on the island for a day...but yeah...

 **devilxknights86:** Looks like it...

 **Invader Johnny:** For now, Star is just getting more and more confused by him...

 **uwu no name:** Here you go :)

 **SophiPhan29:** Thank you :)

 **Frost Hunter:** I saw the video and I can see what you mean. It was a very well made video :)

 **Kilikani-Ebbets:** Thank you. Also to answer your question, he found some small twigs and leaves that was already inside the cave and they weren't wet yet. Hope that clears that up...

 **Fatcatjohn:** Not exactly but I hope that this will do...

 **cg037:** I guess he sometime has...but as shown here, he is aware of their good traits.

 **61394:** I guess he did, and Star did point it out but like Danny said, he has learned his lesson...

 **Guest:** Right now, it looks like gossip isn't on her mind...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	10. The Monster of Specter Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 10: The Monster of Specter Island  
**_

 _Previously_

 _ **Grrrrrllllll** .._

 _"Star...was that your stomach?...'Danny asked the blonde girl who had a nervous look on her face._

 _"N-No...yours?...'Star asked, getting a really bad feeling right now._

 _"No...'Danny said as he heard the noises get louder and louder._

 _"W-What is that?..."Star asked as she is now clinging to Danny, feeling so scared right now._

 _"Let's not stick around and find out...'Danny said as he and Star soon ran outside of the cave._

 _Thankfully the rain finally stopped but it was still wet and muddy and the two teenagers ended up tripping and falling to the ground._

 _"I really.. **.really** ...hate this island..."Star grumbled to Danny as they were now covered in mud._

 _However, they heard those noises once more, becoming louder and louder. Suddenly, something jumped out from the caves and landed before them...a **BIG,** hairy something that was towering over them and bearing it's large, pointy teeth at them.._

 _ **"ROOOAAARRRR!.**.."They heard as a large beast was now in front of them and the two teens screamed in horror._

 _ **"AHHH!..."** Star screamed at the top of her lungs._

 _"Oh man...'Danny said as he knew now that things have gotten much, much worse._

* * *

Danny couldn't believe his horrendous luck as he and Star stared in horror at the creature that was before them.

It was at least 8 feet tall, lot's of black and purple fur, it had a lot of sharp, pointy teeth, long, sharp claws and looked like a cross between a bear and a gorilla and looked like it was even more dangerous.

There is no doubt about it...This is the infamous Monster of Specter Island...

And it looked every bit as bad as the legend describes it.

 _ **"RRRAAAARRRRR!**_..."The monster roared at them.

" _ **AHHH!...'**_ Star yelled loudly.

 _ **"RUN!...**_.'Danny shouted and he and Star ran downhill, which was unfortunately very slippery due to still being wet from the rain...but they were heading down hill faster.

 _ **'AHHH!.**_...'Star and Danny both yelled as they clung to each other and they slip down the steep hill until they _painfully_ made it to the ground level.

"That was even worse than that roller coaster ride I was on last summer..."Star muttered in a dizzy voice after they were on the ground level.

Danny snapped out it, got up and helped Star up too.

"Come on...before it catches up with us...'Danny shouted as he shook her.

Star snapped out of it, remembered that they are in life threatening danger and that the monster is still coming down hill, after them.

Star screamed and Danny and her started running as fast as they could. Danny looked back and saw that the monster had made it down, but it didn't run down...it floated and he also noticed that it seemed to posses a ghostly glow all around it.

"It's flying...it's not a monster...it's a ghost...'Danny said to Star as they kept running.

 _ **"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!**_..."Star yelled at him.

 _ **"ROAR!.**_...'The monster ghost roared loudly before it started chasing after him.

Thankfully Danny and Star were several yards ahead of it.

"What are we going to do?..."Star yelled as she noticed that the monster ghost is getting closer. Thankfully Danny is used to thinking while in life threatening danger.

'Head for the woods...I have an idea...'Danny said to her.

The two teenagers ran as fast as they possibly could, into the dense forest of the island. The monster soon made it and tried to find the two teenagers, but searched around but couldn't see them.

 ** _"Grrr.._**.'The creature said as he tried to find the two teenagers.

Unknown to the monster, Danny and Star had managed to quickly climb up a tree before it made it here and they are now hanging on the high branches, clinging for dear life and trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Don't make any sound...'Danny whispered in the lowest voice possible to the blonde while he clung to his branch.

Star gulped and held on to the branch, fearing for her young life. She couldn't believe that she was not only trapped on an island with Fenton, but she is now hiding for her life, against a large, scary ghost monster.

 _'This can't be happening...this can't be happening...'_ Star thought as she was continued to hang out to the branch for her life, wondering how she managed to get such rotten luck.

She's not the only one.

Danny couldn't believe this situation. From what he gathered, this is just the wild beast kind of ghost with no sentience, just a mass of ectoplasmic primal fury. If he had had his powers, it wouldn't take him five minutes to deal with this thing but he's without his powers and this beast is a serious danger to both him and Star.

 _'Come on Fenton, think of something..._ 'Danny thought to himself as he tried to figure out a plan to save himself and Star while the beast was still on the ground, sniffing around but apparently couldn't detect them while they were up there, it just kept moving around the area for a while until it went deeper into the woods.

As soon as it was out of sight, Star looked at Danny, unsure.

"Is it gone?...'Star whispered to him in the lowest voice possible, just in case.

"Let's wait a bit, just to be safe..."Danny whispered back to her.

Five more minutes have passed and Danny and Star couldn't hear anything. The two teenagers looked at each other and sighed in relief as they made their climb down, now that the monster wasn't here any more.

"Glad that's over...'Danny sighed.

"What was that about? Why was that thing even chasing us, anyway?...'Star asked.

'Why are you asking me?...'Danny asked her.

'Duh, your family handles ghosts, don't they?...'Star pointed out.

"Wild animals go ballistic if they find anything invading their territory and that ghost, whatever it was, is clearly just a wild, rogue animal ghost..."Danny answered.

"Whatever...I'm just glad that it's gone...'Star said, finally catching her breath.

"Let's head back to the beach before it comes back and stay there..."Danny ordered and Star nodded.

The two teenagers started running back but being careful to not attract any attention just in case. They kept moving for several more yards, however Star suddenly heard a faint noise...from the distance.

"Do you hear something, again?...'Star asked, about to totally freak out again.

Danny heard it too and looked around, he ended up seeing something coming from the dense trees...that's moving fast and getting louder the closer it gets.

 _ **'THE MONSTER! RUN!.**_...'Danny shouted and Star screamed as she and he kept running, unable to believe that beast had come back.

'What are we going to do?..."Star demanded.

"I'm thinking..."Danny said, only for the monster's roars to be heard as it was getting closer.

 _ **'THINK FASTER!...**_ 'Star shouted and Danny and her just kept trying to run as fast as they can.

"Let's split up, it can't chase both of us at the same time...one of us will lead it away and we both head for the beach...'Danny suggested.

'Sounds good to me..."Star said as both she and Danny ran in separate directions.

The monster saw this, growled and soon decided to chase just one of them and then search for the other one later.

* * *

 _At the Beach_

Star soon arrived to the beach and started panting, trying desperately to catch her breath. She followed Danny's advice but didn't see the monster chasing after her...which would mean.

"Where's Fenton?...'Star wondered out loud, actually feeling worried about the guy.

He hasn't shown up yet, which means he is still being chased by the monster...or-

Before Star could think about that terrible thought, she heard some rustling sounds coming from the plants and gasped in horror.

 _ **'THE MONSTER.**_..'Star yelled, only for Danny to suddenly run out, still looking back and accidentally bumped into the blonde girl.

 _ **'OW!.**_.."Star yelped, only to see who it was.

"Fenton, you're alive!..."Star exclaimed, actually happy to see that he is okay, but Danny still looked worried.

'For now, I think I managed to give Tall, Dark and Ugly the slip..."Danny said as he panted, feeling tired from all of that running.

"I still can't believe that the monster is real..Before this trip, I always thought it was a ghost story...where the heck would that thing even come from?...'Star wondered out loud and Danny heard her.

"It must have come from a natural portal and got stuck on the island somehow...'Danny answered due to hearing her.

'A what?...'Star asked.

Uh...My..uh...parents found out that sometimes...there is a thing called natural portals that can make an opening between the Earth and The Ghost Zone, I figure that maybe that thing come here through one and it disappeared before he could get back in..."Danny said and Star blinked.

The blonde girl said nothing as she sat on the sand, still exhausted by the horrific experience they just had.

'Now, what are we going to do? We can't head back to the woods with that thing running around..."Star said.

"My suggestion, just stick by here until help comes...no matter the circumstances...'Danny said to Star who is currently rubbing her feet, which are sore from all of the running.

"Fine by me, I don't think I can move from this spot..." Star grumbled.

 _CRACK!_

The two teens then heard more rustling from the bushes and they knew it wasn't a human, since they were all here.

"I can be wrong...'Star said as she quickly got up in worry.

Before she and Danny could do anything, the monster appeared once again and is growling loudly, his red eyes glowing at them in a fit of predatory fury.

"Will this guy ever quit!?..."Danny shouted in anger, fear and Danny annoyance as the beast took several menacing steps closer to them.

Danny, due to his heroic nature, stood in front of Stat with his hands out, to protect Star from this menacing creature, all the while, sending a glare at the monster ghost of all things. Star saw this and despite being so scared, she couldn't help but notice Danny's bravery.

It was one thing to fight off against that snake, keep a cool head during the storm but this...this... this is unbelievable.

 _"Fenton is way braver than I thought he was..._ 'Star thought, actually regretting all of the times she used to call him a wimp.

If he was trying to prove her wrong, he succeeded. He actually proved a lot of himself during this trip...that's for sure.

Back to their situation, the monster was before them, baring it's large teeth at them and Danny still has it in him to try and protect Star.

"Star, we I say go, run as fast as you can and don't look back..."Danny whispered to her and Star blinked.

'What are you planning on doing?...'Star asked.

"No time to explain, just do it..."Danny said and Stat suddenly had a bad feeling where this is going.

'I can't leave you alone with that monster..."Star said, not wanting this.

Danny has been saving her life since they got stuck here, she can't just idly let him face against a ghost by himself, especially one this nasty. Danny might be a good survivalist but he's never fought a real life ghost in his life...not counting the pirate incident but even then, he had backup.

Before Danny could order her to listen to him, the monster roared once again and Danny's protective instincts kicked in again and he kept trying to shield Star.

'Leave us alone, hairy!...'Danny shot back.

The monster roared at him and raised his large, clawed arm and swung, striking Danny and making him fly several feet away.

 _ **'DANNY!**_...'Star yelled in horror, only for the monster to turn his attention to her.

Star backed away several feet, her life was flashing before her eyes. She in a brief flash, saw her early childhood in her old home town, her junior ballet lessons, her parents divorce, moving to Amity Park, meeting Valerie, joining the A-listers, being nothing but the satellite to Paulina, her treatment of the unpopular kids, including Fenton and everything he has done during this trip, all up to this moment.

 _"We're doomed._..'Star thought in horror as the monster kept approaching her.

Meanwhile, Danny groaned and landed on the shore and woke up due to the tide splashing him. He coughed and got up, and then saw the monster about to attack Star and got a bad feeling now.

 _"There has got to be something that I can do..."_ Danny thought in worry, fearing for Star's life.

He couldn't believe he could do nothing while this monster destroys her and then him..all because of that stupid Spectral Algae...

"Wait...the _Spectral algae._..'Danny whispered as he looked to his surroundings and then saw the many stones, covered in the anti-ghost aquatic plant. An idea formed in Danny's head, it's a bit of a gamble, but it might be they're only chance.

"Here goes everything...'Danny muttered as he went to put his plan into action.

Back with Star, the blonde girl is now face to face with the large, black and purple monster ghost, who is still barring it's teeth at her.

 _ **"Grrr..**_.'The ghost growled as it's horrific face was only a foot away from Star's.

 _'That's it, I'm dead!_...'Star thought as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see this when it happens.

Suddenly, before the monster could attack her, something unexpected happen. A rock flew by and hit the monster on the back, causing it to yelp and take his attention off of Star and on to the one who threw it...

"Danny?...'Star whispered in horror when she saw Danny throwing rocks at the monster, to get it's attention away from her.

 _ **'HEY UGLY! LEAVE HER ALONE!.**_.."Danny shouted before throwing another rock, angering the beast even more.

 _ **'Grrrr...**_ "The beast let out.

 _"D-Danny._..'Star whimpered out, once again being shocked why what she is seeing

Danny isn't just facing a ghost...he's _taunting_ one too!

And he's not done, he is now mouthing off to the beast as he kept throwing stones at it.

"Oh please! You think you're so tough! I've seen scarier _bunny rabbits!_ You think you're so bad just because you're the biggest thing on the island with a population of 3... _**HA!**_ Compared to the ghost I've seen in Amity Park, you're nothing but a big, ugly walking _hairball!...'_ Danny shouted as he kept hurling regular rocks at the monster to get it riled up.

It worked as the monster was now away from Star and now focusing entirely on Danny, growling in anger and pouncing, about to attack the dark haired boy now, much to the horror of Star who was pretty much petrified right now by what was happening when they monster started charging, eager to tear Danny to shreds.

"I only got one shot here...'Danny whispered to himself as the creature started charging in his direction and upon reaching the shore, he leapt up!

 _ **"NO!..."**_ Star yelled out in horror as the beast leaped at Danny.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 _ **Predator Vs Prey  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Frost Hunter:** Yeah, Phantom Planet left something to be desired...

 **Guest:** The Monster was a large, beastly ghost that wound up on the island, just a feral beast ghost like the ones from Claw of the Wild. Also, that probably would be an interesting article, wouldn't it? Lol.

 **Cg037:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny :** I hope that this is up to standards :)

 **Devilxknight86:** Sorry, not yet

 **LooneyAces:** Thank you :)

 **erebus13th:** No powers yet, but at least he had an idea...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	11. Predator Vs Prey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 11: Predator Vs Prey**_

 _Previously_

 _ **'HEY UGLY! LEAVE HER ALONE!.**_ _.."Danny shouted before throwing another rock, angering the beast even more._

 _ **'Grrrr...**_ _"The beast let out._

 _"D-Danny...'Star whimpered out, once again being shocked why what she is seeing_

 _Danny isn't just facing a ghost...he's taunting one too!_

 _And he's not done, he is now mouthing off to the beast as he kept throwing stones at it._

 _"Oh please! You think you're so tough! I've seen scarier bunny rabbits! You think you're so bad just because you're the biggest thing on the island with a population of 3..._ _ **HA!**_ _Compared to the ghost I've seen in Amity Park, you're nothing but a big, ugly walking hairball!...' Danny shouted as he kept hurling regular rocks at the monster to get it riled up._

 _It worked as the monster was now away from Star and now focusing entirely on Danny, growling in anger and pouncing, about to attack the dark haired boy now, much to the horror of Star who was pretty much petrified right now by what was happening when they monster started charging, eager to tear Danny to shreds._

 _"I only got one shot here...'Danny whispered to himself as the creature started charging in his direction and upon reaching the shore, he leapt up!_

 _ **"NO!..."**_ _Star yelled out in horror as the beast leaped at Danny._

* * *

The monster of Specter Island leaped at Danny, but Danny, using all of his strength and speed, managed to miraculously dodge it and the creature landed in the shallow water.

Which bottoms is filled with lots and _LOTS_ of rocks with Spectral Algae. "

 _ **"RROOOOAOAAAHHHHHRRRRRRR!..**_.."The creature shouted in pain and Danny smirked.

 _ **"YES!**_...'Danny shouted as he ran back to the shore, carrying many stones with Spectral Algae on them.

"W-What's happening?...'Star asked, not understanding.

"These rocks are covered with an anti-ghost element called spectral algae, any ghost that touches will be weakened greatly..."Danny answered while the creature got out of the water, but clearly looked at lot weaker now. It seems Spectral Algae affects are more intense when it's used on full ghosts. However, the beast still seemed relentless...

Thankfully, Danny is just as much as he kept firing all he's got.

 _ **"GET LOST, UGLY! SHOO! BEAT IT!...**_.'Danny shouted at the beast as he threw the spectral algae covered stones at it, and the monster screamed in pain each time it was hit.

 _ **"ROOOAARRRR!**_..."The monster howled in pain at being struck with the anti-ghost coated stones.

Star is still amazed by this, but realized that Danny shouldn't have to do this alone. The blonde girl soon saw some of those anti ghost rocks and she quickly picked them up and started hurling them at the ghost monster as well.

As well as unloading 24 hours of her payback as well.

 _ **"TAKE THAT! AND THIS! GET OUT OF HERE, YA BIG FREAK!.**_.."Star shouted as she angrily threw the stones, hitting the monster and no longer feeling scared. Danny saw this and smiled as he and Star continued to attack the Monster of Specter Island with the Spectral Algae.

Oh yes, the tables really have seemed to turn right now.

"Beat it, ya oversized gerbil!..."Danny shouted as he flung another stone, hitting the beast on his left leg.

 _ **"ROAAHHH!..."**_ The monster howled as the two teenagers continued to pelt it.

 _ **"TAKE A HIKE, YOU BIG, STUPID, UNGLY GHOST!.**_...'Star yelled as she flung another one, hitting him square on the eye.

 _ **"ROOOOAAHHH!..."**_ The beast yelped.

 _ **"LEAVE US ALONE**_!...'Danny shouted as another was thrown.

 _ **"ROAAAAAHHH!..."**_ The beast howled once again due to the continuing attack.

 _ **"YA FREAK!...**_ "Star shirked as she and Danny continued grabbing and throwing as many of the specter algae rocks at the monster as possible.

 _ **"ROOOOOOAAAAAHHHRRRRR!..."**_ The creature howled in pain once more, before it started running...

Back into the woods, far away from Danny and Star, who were glad that it's finally leaving them alone.

 _ **"AND DON'T COME BACK!**_...'Danny shouted after the beast was gone.

Danny and Star soon dropped to the ground, exhausted and finally relieved. They finally managed to get rid of the Monster of Specter Island...

 _ **Wow.**_

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Danny checked around and was glad to see that there was no sign of their unwanted visitor. Seems the large concentration of Spectral Algae was enough to scare away the ghost from this area.

"I don't think _Hairy_ is coming back...we're safe...'Danny sighed in relief.

He was glad, he had been so worried that without his powers, he wouldn't be able to save himself or Star but it looks like that Spectral Algae was good for something, after all. Danny turned around but to his surprise, he saw that Star was still sitting on the ground, with a strange look on her face that confused Danny.

"Star..." Danny called but Star said nothing.

Star has been quiet since the beast was finally scared away and Danny now noticed that she hasn't moved from the spot. Okay, now Danny is getting worried, this is the longest time he has been around Star without her making some kind of noise.

"Star?...Star, are you alright?..."Danny asked but still got no answer and now he is really worried now.

"Come on, the ghost is gone, we won and I doubt it will come back...'Danny said in an steady voice, he's wondered if this entire misadventure somehow _broke_ Star or something and he was worried about that.

Finally, Star blinked and Danny was relieved...until she opened her mouth.

"We...we just faced against a huge...hairy, _scary_ ghost..."Star whispered in a stunned voice.

"We won...the monster ran away...we're safe now..."Danny said but Star still looked like she was stuck in some kind of trance.

"We _beat_ a ghost...we actually beat a _ghost..._ "Star whispered...before her eyes shifted to Danny, who looked stunned.

"You...you faced that ghost and didn't even blink...'Star said in a voice and Danny gulped, worried she might be suspicious.

'I...I...Uh...well, remember, my family _does_ hunt ghosts for a living...and...and my folks did give me some tips...just in case something happens and...and...'Danny got worried when Star suddenly got up and he's not sure where she is going to this.

Star took a few steps forward and is now looking Danny straight in the eye.

 _"What's she doing?…_ 'Danny thought nervously, hoping deep down, that he didn't somehow give her a hint on what he really is.

"Danny...'Star said and Danny was worried...but then saw that a _smile_ was forming on her face.

Danny blinked when he saw that her smile is getting bigger and bigger until it covered half of her face in an almost painful kind of way, there was silence for a moment and Danny was curious about what was going on with her...until-

 _ **"YOU'RE AWESOME!**_...'Star screamed as she suddenly lunged at him, and now held the bewildered boy in a tight hug.

"Huh?..."Danny yelped as he found himself in a situation he never expected to be.

Star is _hugging_ him...and talking all excited about him...and she's not done.

"Oh man, Danny! That was so **_cool!_** The way you stood against that ghost and saved me again! You didn't even _looked_ scared, it was so radical! You were _so_ brave! I thought you were tough when you were against that snake but this is, like, **_1000_** times more awesome! And you saved me _**AGAIN!** Thank you! Thank you!Thank you!._.."Star said happily as she still clung to him and jumped up and down in excitement.

Danny blinked before he realized what she is doing. He found himself smiling, glad that Star is okay and he appreciated that she seemed thankful for what he did.

"You're welcome but don't cut yourself short, you were pretty brave when you started joining in the fight..."Danny noted and Star smiled even wider at that.

The blonde girl couldn't stop herself when she gave the ghost boy a _kiss_ on the cheek, surprising him to the core, since he honestly didn't expect this.

 _"Did...Did Star just-.._.'Danny was cut off of his train of thought when Star started talking.

"Oh man, I still can't believe this...we actually faced against a _ghost_ and won, and without using any fancy weapons or whatever...'Star said as she started walking around in awe.

'Yeah...I guess it is unbelievable...'Danny commented.

Usually, he's really dependent on his powers or his parent's gadgets when against a ghost, this was one of the few times he couldn't have access to either and he still managed to get out of it alive...or half way alive, anyway.

Star wasn't done.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the looks on everybody's faces when we tell them about this...'Star said in excitement.

And that's when Danny's smile dropped.

 _ **'WHAT?!**_ …"Danny exclaimed and Star looked surprised by his reaction.

"Well, yeah... I mean, when we get rescued, everybody is going to want to know about how you managed to beat the Monster of Specter island...'Star explained but Danny shook his head.

"Star, please...I would really rather that you don't tell anyone about what I just did..." Danny said and Star gasped in shock.

"What? Why?...'Star asked, not understanding this at all.

What Danny did, facing against a ghost and managing to come out on top, on top of saving her life several times and handling their survival was too cool! She knew that everybody at school would be talking about this for months! Danny could actually become popular and she was more than willing to tell everybody about how cool he was during this entire misadventure. There was no downside here.

"I...I just rather not have anyone know that I faced against a ghost, if my parents find out, they would never let me out of their sight ever again...'Danny said and Star looked confused.

"But Danny, you won! You saved me! You're a hero, people should know about that..."Star said but Danny looked adamant.

"I'm serious Star, you don't know my parents...If they were to find out about this, they would freak out until the next century and I would never get a moment's peace again, please don't tell...'Danny said and Star looked curious.

"From what I've seen, your folks would probably _proud_ that you beat a ghost...isn't that what _they_ have been trying to do for years now...'Star said but Danny shook his head.

"I'm serious Star, I really rather this incident _never_ leaves the island..."Danny said and Star frowned at that.

"But Danny, you _**saved**_ my life, and even before then, you are the reason I'm still breathing right now...it was so cool! Even if I might not be at Paulina's level of popularity, I have influence at school...This whole adventure could sky rocket your social status..."Star said, trying to persuade him.

She just didn't understand. Sure, Danny said that he wasn't so focused on popularity anymore, but come on! What he did was something not even the whole football team would be man enough to do, even together and Danny would be viewed as a hero. She was certain that this adventure would raise his status a lot and he wouldn't be considered a _"geek"_ anymore. Dash and Paulina might not like him, but they respected coolness and Star knew that Danny showed a lot of it since they got here, he would be considered cool at school...

Maybe even enough to get an invitation to officially join the A-listers, and they could hang out as social equals. After all, she didn't recall any of the other guys having saved lives before, aside from the ghost pirate incident but no one did it by themselves. Danny could become a _legend_ here!

Danny however, sent her the most serious look possible on his face.

"I already told you that I don't care about being popular anymore, especially if I have to pay that price...Star, please...Believe me when I say that I have my reasons...I just can't have anyone know that I faced a ghost...if you are really grateful for me saving your life, you'll understand...if you want to tell anyone that _you_ faced against a ghost and won, go ahead but don't mention _my_ name anywhere in it..."Danny said.

"I can't say that because it's not true, since it was _your_ idea and _your_ guts that you managed to beat the monster, all I did was throw a few rocks but the hero here was you..."Star said.

"I'm not changing my mind... I don't need that kind of attention...just please...don't mention what I did...that's all I asked...'Danny pleaded once more.

Star was silent for a while, she's frowning, confused and frustrated greatly over Danny's response. Thankfully, the blonde girl gave a very _reluctant_ nod to him. As much as she would love to spread this all over town, Danny _did_ save her life, more than once and she _owes_ him a debt of gratitude. If all he asks is for her to pretend that this whole incident never happened, what choice does she have here?

But it doesn't mean she has to like it...

"I still think you're passing up a lot but...fine, I won't tell anyone...'Star said with her arms crossed and looked away from him.

Danny smiled at that and sent her a thankful look. Happy and relieved that she won't tell anyone now.

'Thank you for understanding, Star...'Danny said but Star still continued to frown.

She _didn't_ understand at all but she owes him one...what can she do?

She just felt bummed, that only she would be the one to know, just how cool Danny Fenton actually is deep down.

 _ **AAAUUUUGGGGAAAAAA!**_

Danny and Star flinched when they heard something. The two teens ran back to the front of the beach and to their immense relief, they saw a _boat,_ just several miles out at sea, but they could _see_ it!

"A boat, we're saved!..."Star shouted in glee.

 _ **"HEY! OVER HERE! HELP! HELP!.**_.."Danny shouted as he started waving around to get the boats attention.

 _ **"SAVE US! SOS! SOS!.**_.."Star shouted as she did the same and even waved around a nearby stick to get more attention.

The two teenagers kept this up, hoping that they noticed them. After a few moments, the two teens noticed that the boat was moving.

In the direction of Specter Island and they now saw that it was the same ship that their class had taken for the trip! They survived the storm too!

Danny smiled, happy to know that they everyone will be safe now.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Stranded_

 _ **Saved At Last  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Cristian Abner:** Thanks bro...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** WINNER! DANNY AND STAR!

 **SofiPhan29:** Thank you :)

 **Wiseguy2415** and **Cg037** **:** Not really...

 **erebus13th:** Good guess :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	12. Saved At Last

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Stranded**

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ ** _Saved At Last_**

The boat soon arrived to the island and everyone came out to the two survivors.

 _ **"DANNY!..."**_ Tucker and Sam shouted as they ran off the boat and ended up tackling their best friend to the ground.

"Guys!..."Danny laughed as they landed to the ground.

"Oh man, we have been looking all day today and yesterday for you..."Tucker said as he got up and offered to help Danny too.

"The stupid storm last night really got in the way but the captain managed to find the eye of the storm and we barely managed most of the night..."Sam said .

"Glad to see you're still alright. .."Sam said, making Danny smile at that.

However, he's not the only one being surrounded by someone .

 _ **"Star!..."**_ Paulina exclaimed, as she ran up to Star, only to look horrified.

"Oh my, you poor thing...you look live you've been in a nightmare. .."Paulina said, actually looking worried.

"You have no idea..."Star sighed but then Paulina smiled.

"Don't worry Star, I got the emergency skin care stuff, and as soon as we get back, I'll take you for some good old shopping , spa and salon therapy..."Paulina said as she eyed the sorry state that Star was in.

Before the blonde girl could answer to that, Kwan appeared.

"Hey Star, man...I'm glad to see that you're alright..."Kwan sheet aid honestly.

Despite herself, Star smiled at that a little bit.

"Thanks. .."Star said, feeling a little better, just in time for Lancer to arrive.

"Thank goodness that you both are alright...I'm sure everybody back in Amity Park is worried sick..."Mr. Lancer said, glad that the two teenagers were well.

"Then what are we waiting for, I don't know about you guys but I have sent way more than enough time on _Not-so good, old_ Specter Island. .."Star said to everyone, who nodded.

Soon the entire group of students and their teacher soon bordered the boat once more and they were now, finally leaving this island and heading back home.

" _Finally...we are all heading back home..."_ Star thought as she sighed in relief as she saw the boat going further and further away from the old island.

She smiled, happy that that dangerous experience has ended.

* * *

 _Later_

 _On he boat_

The two survivors were surrounded, as everybody kept asking details about their experiences.

"It must of been tough being stuck on that island over night..."One student commented.

"How did you guys manage to pull it off?..."Another student asked and Paulina heard it.

"Yes, I am sure Star would like to tell us _everything_ that happened on that ugly little piece of sand..."Paulina said and soon all of the attention was focused on the blonde girl.

Star, despite herself, sent a brief look to Danny, who had the same expression he had when they had that certain little conversation. After a moment, Star broke her gaze and then turned her attention to her audience.

"Well, I will admit that I had no idea what to do, but...Fenton helped me by working together, so we managed to make it and survive..."Star said vaguely as she looked in Danny's direction, wishing she could say more.

However, she suddenly heard an obnoxious snort and soon turned to Dash.

"Fenton helped you survive? Yeah, right..."Dash laughed, along with the other jocks.

The regular trio tried to ignore this, even though Danny said nothing.

"Well, we have food to get, make a shelter...search for water and handle the elements and...it wasn't exactly easy..."Star said, looking down.

"Oh please, if _Fenturd_ can survive on that island, then there was no real danger. ..."Dash laughed, followed by his equally as popular friends while Tucker and Sam glare at that.

While the other popular kids laughed, Star didn't speak. She just chose not to make eye contact with them now.

She looked away, only to see Danny looking at her from several feet away. Their gaze lasted only for a second before he broke it , as he looked away and decided to just focus on talking to Tucker and Sam. He didn't notice tat a pair of aqua eyes were still at him, with a look of regret.

Regret...and shame.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later_

 _At the Amity Park harbor_

After a few hours of sailing, the boat finally arrived to the port of the Amity Park harbor.

 _"LAND_ _HO!_ _**Haha!**_ I told ya'll that I would be getting you all back home safe..."Captain Angus said jovially, while Mr. Lancer sent him a large.

"After sailing in circles...you don't have any right to cheer..." Mr. Lancer grumbled, making a mental note of never renting a boat from him ever again.

As the students were about to get off the boat, they soon saw a large group of people rushing to them.

 _ **"DANNY!..."**_ Jack, Maddie and Jazz shouted.

 _ **"TUCKER!..."**_ Maurice and Angela shouted as they pull their son in a hug.

 _ **"SAMMY!..."**_ The Manson parents shouted as they rush to the daughter.

" _ **PAULINA! MIJA! ..."**_ Paulina's parents shouted and soon started talking fast in Spanish as they begun to hug their daughter.

Soon all the parents rushed to their kids, obviously happy to see that they were finally safe and sane.

"Mom, dad, what are you all doing here?...'Danny exclaimed in surprise.

'When your ship didn't come back during schedule and due to all of the storms at sea, we all tried sending search parties for you guys son..."Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, my baby boy...I am so glad that you are safe..."Maddie said as she hugged and kissed her son like crazy.

"Mom..."Danny said, feeling embarrassed but was glad that no one seemed to notice, since their own parents were busy doing the same to them...even Dash's mom who was hugging and crying over her _"baby boy"_ as she calls him.

Star looked around and saw the many parents happily reunite with their children that had been lost at sea and she smiled, but it dropped as she knew that one parent likely wasn't-

 _ **"STAR!..."**_ A voice suddenly called.

"Huh?...'The girl said out loud.

Star turned around and to her surprise, she saw her father, a well dressed, blonde haired, green eyed man with a clean shave push out of the crowd of parents and ran towards her.

"Dad?..."Star exclaimed and soon found herself being hugged tightly by him.

"Oh, Thank Heavens... I was so afraid that I lost you..."Her father said as he held her tight in his arms.

Star blinked before she hugged him back...but she is confused.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were in New York for your case?..."Star asked, not understanding.

"When you and your classmates never came back, the school called me about the disappearance, so I hopped on the first flight that I could get and came back..."He explained as he still hugged her.

Star blinked but then she smiled. She loves her dad but he is a huge workaholic and for him to give up such a lucrative case because she had gone missing...it's. ...wow.

"What happened to you anyway?..."He asked his daughter.

"Me and Danny Fenton fell overboard during the storm and we had to spend all day yesterday and this morning on Specter Island, all by ourselves until we got rescued..."Star said as she explained the rest of the details of getting thrown overboard and her time on the island, except for the part involving the ghost Monster of course.

Mr. Strong heard all of this, and then turned his attention to and Captain Angus and Star noticed that he looked mad.

"I take it that you were the chaperone for this excursion..."Mr. Strong said demanded in an angry voice to the teacher, who gulped.

"Why, yes but parents, I assure you that we did not rest until Mr. Fenton and Ms. Strong were found and saved..."Mr. Lancer aid to the worried parents.

"On this hunk of junk!..."Mr. Strong shouted as he pointed to the old ship that was in visibly poor conditions.

"That's my ship, you land lubber! ..."Captain Angus shouted.

"Where are the lifeboats? When was this thing last inspected, there is no possible way that this old thing is legally sail worthy..."Mr. Strong shouted, and the other parents noticed that he is right.

The parents all angrily marched onto the so called boat and even saw that it was worse on deck and Mr. Strong saw the door to the cabin and got angrier.

"No wonder this thing blew open during the storm, the hinges have been rusted through! You salty idiot, this whole boat was a disaster waiting to happen!..."Mr. Strong is now yelling at the Captain, who tried to defend himself. The other parents were also yelling at the captain and Mr. Lancer, while all of their children were back on the dock, trying to not feel so embarrassed by their parent's over protective ways.

"Parents..."Sam muttered under her breath and Danny and Tucker nodded in agreement.

The trio separated from the main group who were still watching all of the parents nearly riot against the captain and they were now talking freely.

"I'm just glad that we are all home now..."Danny said and his friends nodded.

"And we're glad to have you back Danny, you have no idea how nuts we went worrying about you since...you know..."Tucker said with meaning and Danny smiled.

"Thanks guy...it was tough but we managed to survive and that's what counts. .."Danny said.

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about it..."Sam said.

"I can't wait to hear what it was like being stuck on an island with Star overnight...must agent been interesting..."Tucker said with a smirk, only for Sam to elbow him in the gut.

"Now is not the time of stupid jokes Tucker, right Danny..."Sam said in anger.

"Right..."Danny said...as he shifted his gaze.

"Wait...I just remembered. ...your powers are still down, right?..."Sam whispered to Danny.

"I'm not sure...it's been more than 24 hours and earlier today, I touched the Algae again...let me see, just in case..."Danny said, as he looked around to make sure that no one was looking, including Star, who was busy trying to keep her dad from physically attacking someone.

Danny quickly tried to make his right arm become invisible or intangible, and to the boy's relief, he saw his appendage disappear for a moment , and then reappear by will..

"Yes, they are back!..."Danny said in relief.

"That's good, the last thing we need is your powers still on the fritz and a ghost suddenly appears..."Sam said, unaware of just how ironic her statement is.

Danny decided to wait until later to tell them about what happened on that island, right now is just not the time.

As everybody else was in the middle of their own chaos, Danny noticed that somebody had been looking at him, only to look away fast when he noticed. Danny sighed and realized that what happens on that island will stay on that island...it seems everything will go back to normal, for better and for worse.

" _For a moment, I actually thought she had been listening to me..."_ Danny thought as he glanced at the blonde girl who was now in the middle of a conversation with Paulina.

Maybe it was his imagination, but from where he was standing, Star didn't particularly looked interested or happy with whatever she was talking about the other girl.

Soon enough, all of the parents decided to leave for home with their kids, happy that they were safe and that this nightmare is finally over.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Fenton Works_

Danny was finally home, after such a stressful adventure, it was good to be home, with his family. After he gave them the edited recap of the experience, his parents used over him, fed him his first real meal in days and told him over and over again how worried they were over him.

Now Danny is alone because he told the that he was tired and wanted rest, when all he really wanted was a moment to be alone, and practice his powers in privacy...such as _flying._

He locker his door, stuffed his bed with a pillow and changed forms to fly out the window sand was now enjoying his first flight in days.

"Man, it's good that things are back to normal..."Danny said as he did some summer salts in the air and enjoyed the breeze through flowing through his hair...only to pause when something came to his mind.

 _"Hmmm..._ that hairy ghost is probably still on the island...and for all I know, it won't be long before somebody else might visit it. ..."Danny muttered as he sighed and knew what he had to do.

The half ghost hero soon started fighting fast, with a destination in mind.

* * *

 _At Specter Island_

After almost an hour of nonstop flying, Danny returned back to the island he had been trapped in for the enter part of the weekend. Being careful not to land and somehow accidentally touch any more Spectral Algae.

He's had enough of that stuff to last a lifetime.

Besides, he's here for one reason and one reason only.

"Now where is tall, dark and and _ugly..._ "Danny muttered as he searched the island to look for that wild ghost.

Sure, he didn't want to be here, but it's his responsibility to handle any ghosts that cause trouble and even so, that creature needs to be sent back to the Ghost Zone where it belongs, not stuck on this island surrounded by Spectral Algae and be a threat in case any body else shows up here.

Eventually, Danny felt his ghost sense go off , smirked and soon saw the beastly ghost near the cave that Star and him had spent a night together, and the creature was scratching a nearby tree with its claws, only to stop, notice him and growl in a territorial kind of way.

 _ **"Grrrrrllllll.**_ ..."The Monster of Specter Island growled at the sight of the half ghost teen hero.

"Hey there, long time no see..."Danny said in a copy tone while the ghost charged and leaped at him.

Danny managed to easily dodge it. The creature roared and tried to slash Danny numerous times but the ghost boy quickly evaded each and every attack. Danny smirked, when he had been without his powers, this guy was a forced to be reckoned with, but now that he had his powers back, he couldn't help but notice that this beast is actually pretty slow with its attack and attacking only on instinct.

Just like attack any wild beast that will attack those on its property.

"That's enough, I think it's time to send you back where you belong..."Danny said as he sent a ghost ray at the beast, hitting it straight on.

" _ **GRRRROOOORRRR! !..."**_ The creature howled as it quickly hit the ground painfully.

It was down and Danny wasted no time in pulling out the thermos and sucking it in and smiled. The Monster of Spectrer Island won't be causing any more trouble.

"Glad that that's over..."Danny said as he clasped the thermos and then took back to the skies, to head back home before anybody noticed his absence.

After such a wild, stressful adventure, he's pleased that he, Star and their class are safe and at home, the ghostly Monster has been captured and things are well on their way back to normal.

He's glad that it's all over now...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Star_

The blonde girl was in her bedroom, enjoying the softness of her bed and the warmth of her sheets. After being forced to sleep on the ground and use leaves for warmth, she had a new appreciation for her bed, her room, her house and basically being back in civilization. She couldn't believe that her opinion on own luxuries have changed in less than a few days.

A lot of her opinions have been changing lately. ...

"Why haven't I noticed how good this was before?..."Star asked herself out loud as she got up and heard some noise coming from downstairs.

It's her dad, still on the phone with his firm, over the lawsuit against Captain Angus over his poor boat conditions, which he blames for her and Danny getting overboard in the first place, as well as his lousy sailing skills. Her dad rarely is home and when he yells, he usually doesn't shout so loudly...but now...

" _ **YES, I AM SERIOUS! I WANT THAT INCOMPETENT FOOL PUNISHED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW FOR GROSS INCOMPETENCE AND CHILD ENDANGERMENT! AND THAT'S ONLY THE TIP OF THE ICE BERG!..."**_ Star's father's loud voice continued to rant.

Despite how loud he was, Star couldn't help but smile. Her dad might work a lot but if there was any doubt that he was worried about her when she was missing, it's gone now.

"Oh dad..."Star said with an amused smile on her face.

The blonde girl soon went to the balcony that was connected to her room and looked up at the sky, filled with the crescent moon and many stars as well and then glanced to her view of the city. For a while, she had been worried that she would never be home again, or get to see the sight of her home town again.

"It's good to be home..."Star mumbled as she continued to admire the view, happy that the adventure was now behind her and she could put it behind her.

However, as Star looked at the view, she noticed something in the sky that caught her attention. It's the ghost boy, Danny Phantom who quickly soared through the sky.

"Danny Phantom?..."Star exclaimed in excitement and tried to pull out her phone to take a picture, only for him to already be out of sight. Star was disappointed, but the sight of the ghost boy somehow ended up reminding Star of the only other heroic teenager she knows, who coincidentally also has the same first name as the ghostly teen hero.

"Danny..."Star whispered to herself as she kept gazing at the dark sky.

She knew that despite the fact that they are home and come Monday, they will return to their regular lifestyles and be with their own social cliques, she would never forget about her time on Specter Island with the boy who turned out to be a lot smarter, tougher, braver and cooler than she ever thought possible.

"Danny..."Star whispered to herself, feeling so confused now.

Just what is Danny to her now? She knows that she doesn't dislike him any more...If anything, she feels that she has actually become...pretty _fond_ of the guy. After all, you can't dislike someone when they save you for no reward but it frustrates her to no end that he won't let her tell anyone on how he beat that ghost, ...if he did, he and she would be able to hang out without Paulina batting an eyelash but looks like it's not meant to be. Danny doesn't even _want_ to be popular anymore and Star doubts his friends would care for her presence at all.

It really stinks, Danny was so cool on the island...but strange too...she didn't speak it out loud, but she had always gotten a strange feeling that Danny might have been hiding more than just good survival skills until they got desperate...

She feels like...she only just got to know a tiny bit of the guy and not the whole deal, and that frustrated her greatly.

"You are one confusing guy, Fenton. .."Star said as she thought about his dark hair, blue eyes and well toned chest.

She knew that there was way more to him than what lies on the surface, but she is curious on just how much that is...she knows that she is missing something here and it's driving her nuts. However, before she could think about it more, a yawn escape her and the blonde girl realized that she is getting really tired.

Whatever her situation with Danny is, it seems like it is something to deal with for another day.

With that , the young blonde girl went back inside, closed the door and soon went to sleep, finally in peaceful sleep, unaware of what the future has in store for her now. All she knows is that right now, she is back home, safe and so is everyone else and that's good enough for her.

For now...

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _And done, short but fun :)_

 _I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

 _Let's give some love for: **61394, cg037, CMR Rosa, Cristian Abner, Davidscrazy234, erebus13th ,Fatcatjohn, Frost Hunter, GhostWriterGirl-1, Guest(1), Guest (2), iimdanielle, Invader Johnny, itsc, kaylinandreaxxo,Kilikani-Ebbets, LooneyAces, Mr. Vegerott23, SofiPhan29 , Sound venom, Specter 14, The Wolf of Mordor, uwu no name, Wiseguy2415** and **xannelizabethx.**_

 _Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

 _Be on the looking out for my sequel to this story " **Trapped".**_

 _ **Trapped:** It's been a week since the disastrous field trip and Star can't stop thinking about Danny and what went down back on the island. She knows that there is more to him than meets the eye and she wants to find out. However, her attempts to discover what makes Danny tick ends with the two of them locked in at school overnight and with no way out. Now Danny is once again stuck with Star and with her around, he can't use his powers without risking revealing himself. What will come of it all? Will Danny be able to get out of this situation with his secret intact or will Star find out more than she bargained for?_

* * *

 _For old times sakes here are some **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:_

 **SofiPhan29:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny** : You summed up things perfectly right there...

 **Davidscrazy234:** Not in this story but maybe in the sequel.

 **Devilxknight86 :** Well, they are back with their respective groups but as shown in the end, Stars views are changing...

 **61394:** You got that right.

 **Frost Hunter :** Maybe we'll see in the sequel.

 **Sound Venom:** Yes, I have seen it...why?

 **cg037 :** Thank you :)

 **Guest :** You were right, Danny managed to catch the ghost in the end, since in his words, he didn't want anyone else who visits this island to risk running into it.

 **Fatcatjohn :** Eh, well...it might have been less than 2 days but at least a lot happened, am I right?

 **Erebus the 13th:** Sorry but it will lend here for now... but at least we have the sequel to look forward to.

* * *

 _ **:) It's been a blast, everybody :)**_


End file.
